Unrequited
by Madame Batolli
Summary: So, Trunks is in love with an oblivious Marron, and his own insecurities prevent him from confessing. Can he tell her the truth before he drives himself insane, or will yet another distraction ruin things? COMPLETE
1. Another Day, Another Break Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I know I've not finished any of my stories yet, and that they should be my priority for now, but I just got this idea in my head yesterday and I couldn't shake it.  
  
I'm sure you've all read stories where Marron's in love with Trunks and he never notices, right? I love those stories, but I couldn't help wondering what it would be like if it was the other way around. So in this story, it's Trunks who's been in love with Marron since forever, and she's the one who has no idea.  
  
It's another first person, since I tend to find those easier to write. I don't know why, but anyway, never mind that. Hope you enjoy reading, and don't forget to review and tell me whether I'm doing good or bad. I love getting reviews, heh, what author doesn't?  
  
Oh yeah, this story is dedicated to Son Asanra, who writes amazing T/M stories. I hope you don't mind me posting this, hon, seeing as you're writing a Trunks POV fic yourself. And I hope that this isn't too much like yours, and I hope you like reading it. I would have emailed you to ask about it, but damn Lycos isn't working properly on me! -_-  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Break-up  
  
September 2nd  
  
"And then I told him it was over! I'm damned if I'm gonna let a man talk to me like that!"  
  
I smiled, putting my pen down on my desk. My best friend, Marron, was sounding off again about her latest boyfriend. I don't know what he said to her, but it must have been something bad for her to just call it off like that. But then again, what do I know? Not to sound nasty or anything, but Marron has been known to overreact. I'd never tell her that though. I'm too fond of my kneecaps.  
  
"Trunks? Trunks? Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Of course I am, Maz. I was just thinking, that's all"  
  
"Oh really? About what?"  
  
"Uh...just.....things"  
  
She huffed a little on the other end of the phone. Yep, this is one of her bad mood days. Probably a bad hair day too, that always gets her irritated.  
  
"Anyway, guess what else?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It only went and started bloody raining again didn't it? My hair's a total disaster zone!"  
  
Hehe, told you.  
  
"Well, maybe you should phone Paresu and book an appointment?" I suggested.  
  
Paresu is my friend Goten's girlfriend, and she's a hair stylist extraordinaire. She and Marron have always been close, in fact it was Marron that introduced her to Goten. Paresu owns a hair salon in South City. Not a bad job for a twenty-three year old fresh out of University, huh?  
  
"You're not supposed to say that, Trunks" Marron sighed. "You're supposed to tell me my hair looks fine! You're supposed to say I'm beautiful even with a ball of frizz on my head!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "How can I say that when I can't see how you do look?" I asked.  
  
Marron fell silent.  
  
"Uh..good point" she muttered. "Anyway, enough about me, Trunks. What about you? Still working?"  
  
"Hmm, it depends on what your idea of work is" I said with a grin.  
  
"So you're just sitting at your desk rearranging your papers and trying to look busy then?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Well, in that case, wanna meet me for dinner down in Ginger Town? I was there yesterday and they've got this lovely place, great food and everything. What do your reckon?"  
  
"Fine by me. It's not like I've got anything better to do"  
  
I idly scribbled my signature on some important looking documents and dropped my pen back onto the desk.  
  
"Well, you can pick me up outside, which is where I am now" Marron informed me happily. I blinked and walked over to my office window where I could see her standing on the pavement outside, grinning up at me. I don't know what she was talking about with the hair thing. She looks fine from where I'm standing. She's wearing her pink dress over a white blouse, and her hair's in pigtails. She looks perfect. But then again, I would say that, wouldn't I? I've loved her ever since I was eighteen and she was seventeen, and I actually noticed that she wasn't just the cute little kid who always followed me and Goten around anymore.  
  
And the stupidest part of it all is that she has no idea how I feel. No idea at all. And every time I work up the courage to tell her, she always phones me up with news of some guy she's met in a bar/at work/in the mall/at the bus stop, and how she really feels that he might be the one for her. And I smile and tell her that I'm happy for her, even though I can't stand the thought of a guy who isn't me touching her. And then when she breaks up with him or he breaks up with her, I'm always the one she comes running to. I'm Safe Guy. Guy Who Listens To Problems And Offers Solutions. Best Friend. And as much as I like being Marron's best friend, that's not enough for me. I don't want to be the one she runs to, I don't want to be the shoulder to cry on. I want to be the one she meets in some bar and tells all her friends about. I want to be The One.  
  
But as much as I want this, I don't think it'll ever happen. I'm too far into the friend zone to ever find my way out again. If Marron ever found out how I really feel about her, I don't know what she'd do. It'd probably ruin everything between us. So I guess I should just be content with being this close to her.  
  
"Hey, you're running up my phone bill here, Trunks" Her voice jolted me out of my thoughts and I realised I'd been standing at the window not saying anything for far too long.  
  
"Admiring the scenery are we?" she asked wryly, nodding her head to a group of women wandering down the street behind her "Come on, Casanova, get moving!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
I hung up the phone and pulled off my glasses. I don't know why I wear the things, I don't even need them. I guess my mom thought I looked more professional wearing them. Now I've gotta get out of this suit. Luckily for me I've got a closet in my office, at my mom's request. I think she thought I'd need it for dressing for meetings and such. It's full of suits (what else?) but right at the back I've managed to sneak in a proper outfit, black trousers, black T-shirt that's a bit tight on me, but will have to do, and my denim Capsule Corp. jacket. Oh, and some trainers. Can't forget those. It's not like I'd wear perfectly polished black shoes for going to a café now is it?  
  
God, if my mom saw me she'd probably have a heart attack. Her son, Trunks Briefs, Vice President of Capsule Corp. wearing - shock horror - civilian clothes! I love my mom, of course, but sometimes she can be a little overbearing. I'm only twenty-two, and she tries to make me act like I'm in my forties. I don't want to be like that. I don't even want the job I've got at the moment. I'd love to do something where I could be creative, not stuck here signing business deals in a brown suit and glasses.  
  
After I'd washed the gel out of my hair and let it flop around my face instead of being combed back, I took a baseball cap out of my desk drawer and put it on to hide my hair. Then I put a pair on sunglasses on and stepped into the elevator. What, you didn't think I'd just be able to walk straight out the front door without a disguise did you?  
  
"I was just coming to get you"  
  
I looked over the top of my sunglasses and saw Marron smiling at me.  
  
"Hey" I gave her a quick hug and then hastily replaced my glasses as the elevator slowed to a stop. Marron and I stepped out, and I almost got straight back in again. Over at the front desk, my mother was standing, chatting with the receptionist.  
  
"She'll know it's me" I hissed to Marron, who shook her head.  
  
"No she won't. Just walk fast and don't look back"  
  
Pathetic, aren't I? Scared of my own mother. But hey, you don't know what she can get like sometimes. But anyway, I followed Marron's advice and hurried past her, hoping to God that she didn't recognise me.  
  
"Hey, is that you, Trunks?"  
  
Damn.  
  
"Make a run for it!" I told Marron, and the two of us raced out the front door with mom hot on our heels.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Get back here right now!" she screamed, sending people scattering in all directions in a bid to avoid the crazy woman who looked about ready to kill someone. I hopped into my convertible - a company car, apparently - and Marron jumped in the other side, giggling all the while. Then we were off, speeding away towards Ginger Town with my mom still screaming at me behind us.  
  
No doubt when I got home I was for the high jump, but hey, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Right now, I'm with Marron, and for that, I'd risk anything. 


	2. Typical!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 2: Typical!  
  
September 2nd  
  
Damn. What a day today has been. Earlier on, Marron and me decided to ditch work and go get some lunch somewhere. What an idea that was. I've never seen mom look so angry since Goten and I were kids and we thought it would be hilarious to put toothpaste in her new shoes. Unsurprisingly, mom didn't see the funny side. Anyway, back to today, I almost thought she was gonna catch us at one point. That woman does not give up easily. Five miles down the road and I swear she was still chasing us.  
  
But we got away eventually, and arrived in Ginger Town just after the lunchtime rush. After we'd ordered, Marron immediately launched into a tirade about her latest boyfriend, the one from this morning. Turns out he was being a total selfish bastard to her and not considering her needs.  
  
"You see, I wish I could find someone like you" Marron said, smiling at me. "I mean, you are probably the sweetest guy I know, and you actually know how to treat a woman"  
  
I took a thoughtful sip of coffee and tried to act nonchalant even though I was finding it hard not to scream; 'Well give me a chance then, Marron! I'm right here!'  
  
"Anyway, Paresu and I are going out tonight, so I guess I'll find someone new. That reminds me, Goten said something about coming with us. How about you? Want to come along?"  
  
Another sip. "Um, I suppose so, if that's okay with you"  
  
"Of course it is! I want you to come along, Trunks. We always used to have the best times, didn't we? I miss you. You've really been acting antisocial lately"  
  
"Well, I have been forced into being Vice-President Boring Twat against my will" I snapped. Marron laughed and took my hand.  
  
"No need to be such a grumpy sod about it. I swear, you are so much like your dad sometimes it's scary"  
  
"Hmph"  
  
She started laughing even harder and pulled me out of my chair.  
  
"Come on! You're coming out tonight so we need to get some shopping done"  
  
"I don't need a new outfit, Marron"  
  
She grinned slyly. "No. But I do"  
  
"Aww come on! Not again! You know how much I hate going in all those girly clothes shops!"  
  
"Stop being so immature, Trunks Vegeta Briefs! You're coming whether you like it or not. I need an opinion from a guy who isn't gonna tell me it looks great just to get me into bed or something!"  
  
Hmm. If only you knew, Marron. If only you knew.  
  
~~~~  
  
So that was how I came to be standing in a club, leaning against the wall, drink in hand, wondering exactly when it was that I'd forgotten how to have a good time. Marron and Paresu were doing their thing on the dance floor, and Goten was trying to look cool by standing there and shuffling his feet a bit. Have you ever watched people dancing? It's quite amusing to see exactly who makes it look good and who makes it look like you've taken a wrong turn and stumbled into Dance Party For The Over Fifties. Goten definitely belonged in the latter category. I decided to go over and save him from himself, but was stopped by a girl who put her hand on my arm and peered up into my face.  
  
"You know, you look just like the vice president of Capsule Corporation," she said, looking me up and down. "Only you wear cooler clothes"  
  
"I get that a lot," I said dryly.  
  
"So then, what do you do?" she asked. I realised that I wasn't gonna get to Goten any time soon, so I admitted defeat and engaged in friendly conversation with her. She was actually quite pretty anyway. After a few minutes, I had her imaginary CV in my head. It went a little something like this.  
  
Name: Kate Mackenzie  
  
Age: Looks between 20 and 25  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Notable Attributes: Nice smile, nice hair, nice perfume  
  
Marks out of 10: 6 (hey, I'm picky, okay?)  
  
Chances of me getting laid: Very good  
  
So, it seemed that things were going well. And they were. That was, until Goten popped up, slung his arm round my shoulders, grinned at Kate and said: "Hey, T, who's this?"  
  
Kate looked from Goten to me and then back again. Then she shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Typical!" she said angrily. "The best looking ones are always gay". And before I had a chance to protest, she stormed off.  
  
So on the imaginary CV, I had to cross out 'Very good' and put in 'Not a chance in hell'. I glared at Goten, pushing his arm off.  
  
"Thanks, G. That helped so much"  
  
"What did I do?" he wanted to know. I turned away from him and folded my arms.  
  
"Did you not hear what she just said?"  
  
"Yeah. Weird, huh? You don't look gay to me"  
  
I gritted my teeth. "No, I didn't until you came along"  
  
Goten's eyes widened. "Is it this top? I knew I should have worn one with sleeves on!"  
  
"Stop stereotyping" I began, but trailed off when Marron and Paresu came over, bringing with them another girl who I didn't know but would like to.  
  
"Hey there you two. This is Aya, my friend. Aya, this is Trunks" Marron said. Aya smiled at me and I smiled right back. She held out her hand and I took it, noticing her perfectly manicured nails.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Trunks"  
  
"Nice to meet you, too"  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone" Marron said, winking at me and hurrying off. Goten seemed to get the hint too and wandered off to the bar. Well, wasn't this the perfect situation? The girl I loved was trying to set me up with one of her friends. Could my life get any better?  
  
Sarcasm aside though, Aya wasn't all bad. Very easy to talk to, and easy on the eye. Always a plus.  
  
As we got chatting, I found out that she was a work colleague of Marron's and that she was planning on going to uni. She also lived in her own apartment. All the time she was talking, my mental checklist was ticking things off. Independent? Yes. Sense of humour? Yes. Nice breasts? Yes. So far, so good.  
  
By the end of the song that was playing, I had the Aya Williams imaginary CV completed.  
  
Name: Aya Williams  
  
Age: 22  
  
Marital Status: Single but looking  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Notable Attributes: Nice smile, pretty eyes, friendly disposition, looks a hell of a lot like Marron  
  
Marks out of 10: 8 (simply because she's not Marron)  
  
Chances of me getting laid: Looking good  
  
I could tell she was into me because of how she was acting. She kept on touching my arm and leaning towards me when she spoke, even though we were in a pub and the music wasn't loud enough for such an action to be necessary. She smiled at me and laughed at my patented Trunks Briefs pathetic humour attempts. And I could see that I had no chance of telling Marron how I felt tonight, since she'd found a new guy to lust after who looked like he'd just stepped out of the Calvin Klein advert.  
  
And as my slightly drunken mind reasoned, if she was gonna have fun, so was I. With someone who looked a lot like Marron. Anyway, Aya Williams was into me. So I decided to give her a chance. And by the end of the night, I was into her. Literally.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow! I can't believe it! So many reviews for the first chapter! To be honest I wasn't quite sure whether you guys would like it! So I'd just like to thank all you people who reviewed, you made me so happy! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave me another review! *grins* This one's been sitting around in my documents folder for about a week, but I haven't had the chance to post it, thanks to college and frequent migraines. It's almost 1 a.m here in England and the only time when I can really relax. So I figured I'd update before I went to bed. ^_^ Ja ne for now and thanks again to all you lovely reviewers! *hugs*  
  
Aerith 


	3. Pass Me The Anadin

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 3: Pass Me The Anadin  
  
September 3rd  
  
God, I wish I'd shut my curtains properly yesterday night. Don't you just hate it when it's morning and you're trying to catch a little more sleep, but you can't because there's a shaft of sunlight that's found it's way through the gap in the curtains. And it knows that you're too tired/lazy/hung-over/all of the above to get up and close them properly. So instead of being polite and finding someone else to disturb it stays there, mocking you.  
  
Damn sun.  
  
Anyway, regardless of the sun, there was absolutely no way I was going to get back to sleep now. I'd made the fatal mistake of turning my head to see what time it was, and the hangover had hit me like a sledgehammer. Now I daren't move because of the damn pain. I need water, I need something to eat, I need some paracetamol and I need to pee. But since moving is out of the question, seems like I'm stuck here, sheets wrapped around me in a tangled heap, staring up at the white ceiling, which stares back impassively.  
  
It was only when I felt something moving at my side that I was made aware of the presence of someone else. I painfully moved to investigate further, and my bleary eyes focused on a tangled mess of blonde hair.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
The name was out of my mouth before I could do anything about it, and the blonde hair was pushed out of the way by a perfectly manicured hand, to reveal sleepy blue eyes, half opened. Not Marron. Aya. Aya Williams, the girl I'd got drunk with and screwed to make myself feel better about Marron and Mr Calvin Klein.  
  
"Hmm? What did you just say?" she asked groggily.  
  
I winced, the sound of her voice was making my head throb even more.  
  
"I didn't say anything," I muttered. "Did I wake you?" I might as well try to be considerate, right?  
  
"Don't worry about it, sweetie," she said. "So, what are your plans for today?" She snuggled closer to me, resting her head on my chest, and my One Night Stand alarm bells sounded in my head immediately. Aya had just done exactly what I was hoping she wouldn't.  
  
I'd better explain further about the One Night Stand code. Goten and I made this up while we were in college and Goten was just as happy to screw and move on as I was. Of course now, he and Paresu are Serious. Which means no more morning conversations about our respective lays. But anyway, back to the code. It goes a little bit like this:  
  
An ONS will always be fully aware of her position. This basically means that she will not attempt to make the whole thing into anything more than a fling to be enjoyed and forgotten about. Your ONS alarm bell should be triggered if the ONS does any of the following:  
  
Gazes lovingly into your eyes after sex.  
  
Attempts to strike up a conversation in the manner of pillow talk after sex.  
  
Clings to you for no apparent reason. An ONS should roll over and go to sleep, not cuddle up to you and try to 'bond'.  
  
Addresses you using terms of endearment the morning after.  
  
Cuddles up to you the morning after and treats you like she would someone she was Serious about.  
  
Asks you what your plans for the rest of the day are, as this implies that she would like to be included in them.  
  
So you can see why my alarm bell was ringing, right? But I was in trouble. I couldn't treat her like a regular ONS, because she was friends with Marron. And if I treated her like anything other than a princess, then she'd probably let Marron know, and then she'd get pissed at me. And I don't want that.  
  
Wow. I've really, really screwed up this time. I realised she was waiting for an answer to her question, so I forced a smile.  
  
"Uh, well, I have some things to sort out at work, I have to meet some clients for lunch, then there's some paperwork I need to do...all in all it's looking to be a busy day"  
  
I could feel the disappointment emanating from her, but she managed to smile anyway.  
  
"Oh right. That's too bad, I was hoping you might wanna do something today."  
  
"Sorry, Aya, it's something I really can't get out of." I said, trying to sound apologetic. Sometimes it shocks me what an utter bastard I can be. I always get pissed off at Marron's boyfriends for being that way with her, and then I go and do the exact same thing to Aya. And the thing that really disturbs me is that I don't even feel guilty.  
  
"When do you have to be at work?" she asked, pulling the covers up around herself and moving away from me.  
  
"In about half an hour." I replied, leaning over the side of the bed to find something to wear. I may have had sex with the girl, but there was no way I was gonna walk around naked in front of her. I do have my modesty to think of.  
  
After I'd found some clothes, I left the bedroom to let her get dressed. Goten was already up, making coffee in the kitchen and singing along to the radio.  
  
"Paresu not here today then?" I asked, stifling a yawn. He turned around, handing me some coffee.  
  
"Nah, she's working. So, what about you, good lay?"  
  
I shrugged, collapsing into one of the chrome chairs near the table.  
  
"Yeah, better than they usually are when I'm too plastered to remember where to put it. " I took a sip of coffee and Goten joined me at the table.  
  
"Figured that. My room's not soundproof ya know."  
  
I shrugged again, rubbing my head. The hangover wasn't gonna let up any time soon, I knew it.  
  
"Pass me the Anadin," I muttered, holding out my hand for the painkillers on the counter top. Goten leaned back on his chair, grabbing them, then turned back to face me. His eyes locked onto something behind me and he let out a low whistle of appreciation.  
  
"Hey there...Aya, was it?"  
  
I snatched the tablets off Goten before turning to face Aya. She was fully dressed, her little denim bag over her shoulder. And I had to say, she was looking pretty good, considering she'd had so little sleep.  
  
"Hi" she said briefly, flashing Goten a smile. She turned to me, adjusting her bag.  
  
"I suppose I'd better leave you to get ready for work," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. I stood up, giving her a quick hug. She looked up at me doubtfully.  
  
"Will I see you again, anytime soon?"  
  
And although it went against everything my mind was telling me to do, I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, of course you will. You know my number?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I got it from Marron"  
  
"Well, call me in a couple of days and we can work something out, okay?"  
  
Her face brightened.  
  
"Really? I'll hold you to that," She looked at Goten again. "Nice to meet you, Goten, bye. Bye, Trunks"  
  
I unlocked the door to let her out, but she didn't move. Instead she looked at me expectantly. I got the message, and leaned over, kissing her swiftly.  
  
"See ya later"  
  
And with that, she left. I closed the door after her and sighed, taking two of the paracetamol out of the packet.  
  
"Damn, my head is killing me" I moaned. Goten raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, she wasn't your typical ONS," he commented. "And did you notice how much she looks like Marron?"  
  
I popped the tablets into my mouth.  
  
"Nope. Never crossed my mind"  
  
But I knew he didn't believe me. Goten and I have been friends since forever, and he knows me as well as I know myself. He wasn't fooled for a minute. But I wasn't prepared to listen to another 'Tell Marron How You Feel' speech, so I ignored him. Besides, I had no chance with Marron now. I'd just slept with one of her friends, and she was dating Calvin Klein ad man. Bet he's got a really stupid foreign name, like Enrique. Or Pedro. Or...Bob.  
  
Dammit, if only I'd told her how I felt before last night, none of this would have happened. Granted, I might have been horribly rejected, my pride and my faith in women crushed forever, but at least this wouldn't have happened.  
  
Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. I guess I'll just have to figure a way out of this whole mess. Any ideas?  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey there guys, that's chapter three done. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but hey, I got there in the end, ne? Don't forget to review, and I'll see you soon for another chapter.  
  
Aerith 


	4. She's Not Gonna Steal You From Me, Is Sh...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 4: She's Not Gonna Steal You From Me, Is She?  
  
  
  
Ring, ring!  
  
....  
  
Ring, ring!  
  
...Shut up.  
  
Ring, ring!  
  
Shut up.  
  
Ring, ring!  
  
Shut UP!  
  
Ring, ring!  
  
The persistent ringing of my phone woke me up from my dream, and I groaned inwardly. Trust someone to phone up just as my foolproof plan for world domination was about to succeed. It's always the same, isn't it? If you're having a great dream, it's guaranteed that you'll either wake up or be woken up at the best part.  
  
Ring, ring!  
  
Oh, for Christ's sake.  
  
I picked up the phone and grunted something that might have been a 'hello' into the receiver.  
  
'Morning, Trunks!"  
  
I was awake instantly.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Yep, it's me. Hey!"  
  
"It's not morning," I grumbled.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It's not morning. It's sixteen minutes and thirty six seconds past twelve"  
  
Marron snickered on the other end. "Well, excuse me, Mr. Precise"  
  
I yawned, shrugging, even though I knew she couldn't see me. I'm sure it was only ten in the morning a few minutes ago. I guess I must have been more tired than I thought. Goten had left to go help his mom out at home at about five past ten, and I'd just crashed out on the sofa and flicked through the channels on the T.V. What? I know I told Aya I was working, but that wasn't exactly a lie. I should have been at work at about half ten, but there you go. I know I was being a little bit inconsiderate, and mom was gonna phone up any minute now and scream at me for oh, at least twenty minutes straight, but to be honest I couldn't care less. I didn't even like the stupid job.  
  
"What about you?" I asked, rubbing my face with my free hand. "Have a good time with Bob?"  
  
"Bob?"  
  
I winced. I hadn't meant to say that aloud. "Uh, never mind."  
  
"Well, if you're talking about that guy I met last night, we didn't really click, you know?"  
  
"Oh?" I tried my best to sound sympathetic.  
  
"Yeah, he was a bit of a prat really"  
  
"See, that's why you shouldn't pick people up in bars"  
  
"Like you're one to talk" Marron laughed. "I got a call from Aya this morning. Honestly, Trunks, if I'd known about your sexual prowess sooner I'd have snapped you up for myself!"  
  
"Well, you know now so come and get some!" I joked. I could hear her laughing on the other end and sighed. She was never gonna take me seriously. Just don't bother reminding me of the fact that I'm hardly ever serious when we talk about relationships, cause I know. Still, I bet even if I were serious she wouldn't take me seriously. Oh well, at least Aya was singing my praises.  
  
"Seriously, she wouldn't shut up about you!" Marron laughed. She paused. "She's not gonna steal you from me is she?" I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was only half joking, and I smiled. She was adorable when she got all insecure. She's always been like that, come to think of it. My last Serious Relationship was with a girl named Jude, and Marron really didn't like her. She told me that she was afraid that Jude was gonna take me away from her, and that I wouldn't have time for her anymore. Jude, on the other hand, was convinced that Marron was trying to get in the way of her relationship with me. Eventually she gave me an ultimatum. It was either her or Marron. I think you can guess who I chose.  
  
I don't understand it though, why do women feel so threatened by Marron? It's not like any of Marron's boyfriends have felt threatened by me, is it?  
  
"No one could ever steal me from you, Maz" I told her sincerely.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do" I said, grinning.  
  
"How come you never get like this?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"All insecure"  
  
I laughed. "Because I know you're secretly in love with me and that's the real reason why you want to be with me all the time"  
  
"Oh, you've found me out!"  
  
For a brief moment, my heart stopped, until I realised that she was joking, and then I kind of calmed down. Well, a little. Then I felt the depression and self-pity settle in and sighed. Why does my ego have to be so damn fragile?  
  
"Trunks? What do you think?"  
  
"Huh? About what?"  
  
"Honestly, I should come round and stamp 'Permanently out to lunch' on your head" she sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Sorry, Mar. Hangover. What were you saying?  
  
"Hangover? Oh...then I guess that's that plan out of the window"  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"I was wondering whether we could go out somewhere today, you know, just the two of us. I haven't spent that much time with you lately"  
  
"Marron, we only went out last night," I laughed. "What's sparked this off anyway?"  
  
She was silent for a few moments.  
  
"When I was talking to that guy yesterday, he got really drunk and ended up telling me that he could never consider a woman as anything other than a potential sex object." she told me, then stopped, hesitating. "It...it just really threw me, I guess. I just want to be with someone who I know doesn't think of me like that. Someone who's never looked at me in a romantic way, you know? Someone I feel safe with"  
  
This was probably the time to tell her.  
  
"Marron, I..." I stopped. Then tried again. "I..." But the words just wouldn't come out. I couldn't tell her. I was too afraid of what she'd think of me if I did. "I...understand" I finished finally.  
  
"I knew you would, Trunks. Listen, why don't we have a day where we just do whatever the hell we want. You know, like old times?"  
  
I smiled, remembering how we used to be back then. It was when Goten and I were still in college and Marron had just moved out of Kame house. She didn't really know anyone, and since Goten was too wrapped up in his relationship with Paresu to have time for anyone, Marron relied on me. I was all she had. Everyone used to think we were a couple. Maz always used to laugh with me about that...  
  
"So how about it?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me. It's been ages"  
  
"Well it's settled then!" Marron said excitedly. "Today's gonna be an 'us' day! We'll go to the arcade, catch a movie..." she trailed off, and I could hear her giggling on the other end. "Hey, remember when you got your first set of wages from Capsule Corp?" she asked. I started laughing, remembering how we'd gone to Carnell's and bought a brand new motorbike, then how I'd floored it down the road with Marron screaming and clinging onto me for dear life. If she weren't so puny she'd have kicked my ass for that escapade.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Wanna try that again? I'll go slower this time, promise"  
  
"Sure you will," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm coming over then"  
  
"See you soon, Maz"  
  
I put the phone down, a smile creeping onto my face. I'd missed those little 'us' days.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this one, guys! I've been in a little bit of an inspiration slump lately; hopefully I'll be back on form soon. Sorry if this chapter's a bit boring, I'm kinda trying to get some more of their pasts and feelings in, while still being entertaining. I hope I didn't do too badly. Well, bye for now, I'll try to update soon, and don't forget to review. Thanks to all you lovely people who have done so far, it means so much to me that you guys like this story. I was particularly happy to see Angie around here again, welcome back, hon, and thank you so much for your reviews! I've missed you and your stories. 


	5. You Know You Love Me Really

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: You Know You Love Me Really  
  
September 3rd (Evening)  
  
"Aww, Trunks, you know what these machines are like. They're rigged so it's damned impossible to grab anything. Forget about it, it's alright."  
  
Marron's laughter interrupted my train of thought, and although her smile is always infectious and I usually smile back after two seconds at the most, this time I didn't.  
  
"If I can just...make it so that it's directly over..." I muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
My expression was the epitome of concentration as I guided the crane towards my prey. Hah, that was it, perfect! It was make or break time. My hand hovered uncertainly over the red button for a few seconds, then I shrugged, pushing it and watching anxiously as the crane made its descent. The claws opened, closing right over the thing's head, locked tight, and began rising into the air once again.  
  
Even though Marron was cheering already, I kept my attention on the crane. Just one bang against the walls of the machine and that was another waste of money. It didn't bang. Hovering over the prize chute, the claw loosened its grip, and the prize dropped straight down the hole.  
  
"Yes!" Marron punched the air with one hand, kneeling down and retrieving the teddy from the chute. My face broke into a grin as I watched her laughing, holding the stuffed Kero doll high in the air. She smiled, throwing her arms around me.  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for a Kero!" she said gleefully. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Sure you did" I said, amused, and she stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
"How much money did you spend trying to win me that thing?"  
  
"Um...I dunno, a few dollars?" I was lying through my teeth. Truth was, I'd lost count after the first twenty tries. Ah well, as long as I'd done it in the end.  
  
"Where'd you wanna go next?" Marron was smiling at me again. I almost melted, until I remembered that I was a guy, and I was above all that pathetic lovey stuff.  
  
"Well, we've been to the cinema, arcades, on all those rides at the amusement park." I glared at her, remembering how she'd forced me to go on one of the huge rollercoasters with her even though she knew I'd just had dinner. I'd spent most of the time after that trying to keep my lunch where it was.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting late isn't it?" Marron asked, turning towards the beach and gazing at the sun as it started to sink in the sky. I watched as her eyes fell on the big carousel ride, which was about to go round one final time. I also noted the glint in her eye and tried to sneak off, but to no avail.  
  
"Come on, Trunks, hurry up!" she cried, grabbing my hand and making a run for the carousel. "Wait!"  
  
The guy who was operating the ride grinned as we slowed to a stop in front of him.  
  
"Sorry, you two, only one horse left," he said, gesturing to the pink and blue painted model.  
  
"It's okay," I said, relieved. "Maz, you take it."  
  
"Oh no, mister, you're not getting away with it so easily! We're both going on that ride."  
  
"But you heard what he said..." My protests fell on deaf ears as Marron pulled me after her, motioning for me to get on the horse.  
  
"What am I doing?" I sighed.  
  
"You're having fun with me, of course! Now help me up."  
  
She smiled at me, climbing up into my lap and putting her arms around the horse's neck. I shook my head in amusement as she waved at the guy that he could start the ride.  
  
"You'd better hold onto me so you don't fall off," Marron said, giggling. "I think this is a lot more fun than when you bought that bike last time."  
  
"Maybe for you," I grumbled, slipping my arms around her waist, partly to keep my balance, partly just to touch her, and partly because if I closed my eyes and just listened to her voice as she sang along with the music coming from the speakers in the middle of the ride, I could almost pretend that we were actually together, not just friends.  
  
~~~~  
  
Why am I such a coward? Why can't I tell her how I feel? What am I so afraid of? Well, besides rejection? And losing my best friend? And rejection? And being humiliated? And rejection? Did I mention rejection, by the way? I'm starting to think I should maybe see a psychologist of some sort. Do they even have psychologists who'd be able to advise me about being in love with my best friend who views me as Non Offensive Male?  
  
"What're you looking so serious for?"  
  
I looked up at Marron, who was gazing at me with those gorgeous big blue eyes of hers, and shrugged.  
  
"Just thinking about stuff."  
  
"About Aya?" she asked, shooting me a sly look from under her lashes. I shook my head.  
  
"No, I was thinking about yo..erm, my mom."  
  
You know how some people mentally kick themselves? Well, at that moment in time, I was mentally battering myself to death with a lead pipe. Where had 'my mom' come from?  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure there was someone covering for you." Marron was saying, and it took me a few seconds before my brain realised that she was talking about work. I nodded, stopping the car.  
  
"Thanks for the lift." Marron smiled, leaning over. She gave me a quick hug and I sat there, inhaling the scent of her perfume and wishing I wasn't so pathetic. I bet if I was like Calvin Klein Ad Man that Marron always seems to hit it off with I'd have managed to get myself invited in for coffee by now. But I'm not Calvin Klein Ad Man. I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs, Vice President of Capsule Corporation, and Non Offensive Male Extraordinaire. Lucky me. Shaking my head in frustration, I let the car creep forward a little. Just as I was about to floor it and speed as far as possible without getting pulled over, to take my mind off my extreme patheticness, I heard her voice.  
  
"Trunks! Wait! Don't go!" I stopped, gazing at her curiously.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I left my keys at work," she said sheepishly. "Is it okay if I come back to yours?"  
  
A smile instantly crept onto my face, and I nodded.  
  
"Sure, Mar. I'll sleep on the sofa and you can have my bed"  
  
She gave me a look, and I knew what she was going to say.  
  
"Don't worry, I changed the sheets this morning after..." I trailed off as she quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"You'd better have. I think I'd rather sleep on the sofa than sleep somewhere where I can tell you've been screwing my friends."  
  
"I changed them. I'm getting good at this housework stuff." I said, grinning.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," she said, wiping away an imaginary tear. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the car door for her.  
  
"Any more of that sarcasm of yours and I'll leave you here."  
  
She laughed, getting in the car. "Aw, come on, you know you love me really." she said, clicking her seatbelt into place.  
  
"Yeah...you're right" I said softly, but the sound of the car radio drowned out my words.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: How about that? A (semi) quick update for Aerith! Hope you liked the chapter, and hope Trunks didn't come across as too feminine, do you have any idea how hard it is to write from a male pov? *shakes head in frustration* Well, that's all for now, see you soon for another update, remember, if you wanna know when I update, send an email my way or tell me in your review, okay? Oh, and Burned? Hmmm, that name sounds kinda familiar. I think I can remember you...but I'm not sure...*grins* Hehe, only joking, hon! I'll write you more chappies if you write me a new one to LTKY - deal? ^_^ But seriously, I know it's tough when you're busy with real life, so just update when you can. I'll be looking forward to chapter 7!  
  
Note: Just before I forget, Kero isn't mine either. He's from Card Captor Sakura, which I do not own. Damn..I'd like to own Yue, though. *sigh* 


	6. Almost

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 6: Almost...  
  
September 4th (about 02.00)  
  
Damn, why did I ever agree to let Marron stay over? Sure, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but then again, doesn't everything? I didn't really count on feeling the way I do now, though.  
  
I'm lying on our couch. Our extremely uncomfortable couch with not enough room for my legs and bumps that seem to dig into my back no matter how much I fidget around trying to get comfortable. And I can't sleep at all, because all I can think about is the fact that Marron's lying asleep in my bed, and I'm not there next to her. She's probably curled up like usual. She shouldn't be. And her perfect head is resting on my pillow. It shouldn't be.  
  
She should be cuddled up next to me, and her perfect head should be resting on my chest. And she should be awake and whispering how much she loves me, and how she's secretly loved me all along. And I should stop thinking these ridiculous thoughts and stop being such a stupid, pitiful, obsessive moron.  
  
"Trunks?" She sounded confused.  
  
Oh god. Have I been saying my thoughts out loud again?  
  
"Trunks, are you awake?"  
  
I lay there, frozen for a few seconds. I didn't dare reply; because I had a weird feeling that I was gonna end up saying things that I shouldn't say. Maybe lying on a horrible, lumpy couch can do that to a guy. A light flicked on, and I covered my eyes up, letting out an incoherent moan which might have been translated to: 'The light's too bright, Marron, turn it off'  
  
"I knew you were awake. I could hear you rustling your covers."  
  
I felt her fingers wrap around my wrists and shivered at the contact, opening my eyes. She pulled my hands from my face and then let go of me, folding her arms.  
  
"T, how the hell can you even attempt to sleep on that couch?" she asked incredulously.  
  
I turned my face away, trying to get my mind off the fact that she was dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and her pink underwear. Her hair was sticking up all over the place, but she still looked as beautiful as ever to me. She could be wearing a plastic bag and still look gorgeous.  
  
"I'll be fine. Go back to bed, Mar."  
  
Otherwise you might find out how gorgeous I think you are the hard way. No pun intended.  
  
"I refuse to let you sleep on that horrible excuse for a sofa." she insisted, grabbing my hand and yanking me off the couch and onto the floor. I pushed my hair out of my face and stood up, suddenly feeling very awkward and exposed and extremely conscious of the fact that I was wearing nothing but my too small for me Calvin Klein boxers and a disorientated expression. Why me? Why not Goten instead?  
  
"Trunks, you might want to think about updating your underwear drawer to accommodate the fact that you're not twelve years old any more." Marron grinned. I grabbed a cushion and hit her with it. A few minutes and a minor concussion later, I decided that I would never start a pillow fight with a girl again. Must have obtained all her skills at sleepover parties or something.  
  
"I'm serious about the underwear thing." Marron said after a pause. I really shouldn't have let my mind wander onto the subject of Marron and sleepovers. Where's a cushion when you need one?  
  
~~~~  
  
Mmm. I can smell Marron's perfume. She always smells so nice.  
  
Opening one eye, still stupid with sleep, I saw Marron snuggled next to me, her head leaning on my chest. Without thinking, I tightened my grip on her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at me groggily.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked. I glanced at the clock and yawned.  
  
"Seven a.m"  
  
"Oh." And then she dropped back off to sleep, leaving me to sit there with my thoughts. We'd not done anything, before you ask. No such luck. We'd just ended up watching some stupid movie on the T.V in my room, and we must have fallen asleep together.  
  
I let my head drop back onto the pillow and sighed, exasperated, and completely annoyed at myself. What's stopping me from just taking a chance and telling her how I feel? Why can't I find the right words? I gritted my teeth, growing increasingly frustrated at my inability to express my feelings. I was fed up. Really, really fed up.  
  
I can't stand it any more. I have to let her know. Who cares what how she reacts, as long as she knows? Shaking her gently, I ignored the little voice at the back of my mind telling me to stop being so irresponsible, and that I had to consider her feelings too.  
  
She looked up at me, stifling a yawn.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
I felt the fear rising in my throat, but ignored it.  
  
"Marron, I have to tell you something," I began. "But I'm afraid of what effect it will have on our friendship if I do."  
  
She was wide-awake now, staring at me intently.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
My courage was starting to fail me, and I searched for the right words.  
  
"Marron, I..."  
  
"You.?" she coaxed me gently  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this.."  
  
"Trunks, what is it?"  
  
I paused for a moment, hesitating. What if she...No. I wouldn't think about it. I had to tell her. And I had to do it now, while I still had the nerve, and while she was still in my arms.  
  
"I....I...lo -"  
  
"Morning, Trunks!"  
  
Goten's head popped around the doorframe and he grinned at us.  
  
"Oh, hey Maz, didn't know you were here. Want some coffee?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Sure, 'Ten!"  
  
I began to mentally tear my hair out as Goten disappeared from the doorway, singing his special, off-key version of Madonna's Ray of Light, and Marron turned back to me.  
  
"What were you saying, T?" she asked. But the moment was lost.  
  
"It doesn't matter." I said glumly. She gave me a curious look, as if she didn't really believe me, but I turned my face away.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a shower"  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Poor Trunks! Sometimes I almost feel bad for doing this to him. But then the moment passes, tee hee. Well, hope you liked that chapter, and don't forget to review. Oh, and you may not kill me for having Goten interrupt like that. ^_^ Thanks to all you beautiful people who reviewed, I love you guys! *hugs* And special thanks to Princess M-Chan, it's really nice to know that a T/P fan actually likes my fics. *grin* Well, ja ne, chapter 7'll be on it's way soon.  
  
Aerith 


	7. Putting Two and Two Together

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Putting Two and Two Together  
  
  
  
September 4th (7.25 am) (Marron)  
  
Hmm. I wonder what coffee Goten uses? Tastes like Nescafe, but it could be Kenko.  
  
"What's up, Maz?"  
  
I looked up at Goten and smiled.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering what coffee you use."  
  
He got up, walking over to the cupboard and produced a jar of Nescafe.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Goten sat down again, resting his chin on his hands and gazing at me, looking like he was really thinking about something serious. Well, there's a first for everything. No, I'm kidding, Goten isn't an idiot. He's one of my best friends, and I love him to bits.  
  
"So what were you and Trunks talking about?"  
  
I blinked. That's right! He had something to tell me which sounded really important. I wonder what it was. What was it he said? That he was worried that what he was gonna tell me would have a some kind of effect on our friendship? What was he so worried about?  
  
"I don't remember." I said offhandedly, immersed in my thoughts. He seemed really hesitant, what was he so scared of? I had to find out.  
  
"Hold on a minute, 'Ten." I said, getting up from the table. Goten smiled, going back to his morning paper, and I wandered down to the bathroom. I could hear the shower running, but Trunks wasn't singing like he usually is. Maybe it was my imagination, but he seemed to go a bit weird with me after Goten interrupted him this morning.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Mmm?" His voice was muffled, and I couldn't tell how he was feeling.  
  
"What did you want to say to me earlier?"  
  
"Oh..." He went quiet.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"It's just... It's nothing."  
  
It didn't sound like nothing. Wait. What was it he said?  
  
He said "I lo - "  
  
Oh God. I think I know what he was trying to tell me.  
  
Oh God. No. No. Not this. Not now. Yesterday everything was great, why did you have to ruin it like this, Trunks? We had a great time, just us two, just us two best friends. I never want to lose that, but...  
  
Oh, Trunks. How can you be sure? You don't even know what time of day it is half the time. How can you be so sure about something as huge as love? I can't deal with this.  
  
I walked into Trunks' bedroom and picked up my bag, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. The Kero doll that Trunks had won me lay there, smiling at me, and I furiously wiped my eyes. Picking it up, I rubbed at my face with my hands, and walked back through the kitchen.  
  
"You going already, Marron?" I nodded dumbly, one hand on the door handle. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, G. Fine. Um...bye."  
  
"What about Trunks? Have you told him you're going?"  
  
I shook my head, swallowing hard. I couldn't let Goten see me crying. If he did, he'd know that something really was wrong, then he'd not let me go, and by the time I'd convinced him I was okay, Trunks would be out of the shower and I'd have to face him. I couldn't. Not now. I think the best thing to do would be to just be by myself for a while.  
  
"I'm gonna be late for work." I managed, turning my head away so Goten wouldn't see that my eyes were shiny with tears.  
  
"See ya G." My voice was all shaky.  
  
"You sound weird, M-chan. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
The phone suddenly started ringing, making me jump and Goten look up hopefully. He answered, and his face lit up. Must have been Paresu on the other end. I silently thanked her for choosing that moment to call, she'd just saved my life. I waved to Goten, who raised his hand in response. Then after taking one last look back at the bathroom door, I left.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Hmm, seems I'm getting quite good with this updating lark! How about that? Well, this isn't that much of an update, I know, being a little shorter than usual and all, but this was all I had to say for Marron's point of view. After all, this fic is centered around our purple haired wonder, right? Anyway, I digress. Hope you review, and I hope you aren't too upset with Maz's reaction. Don't worry, I have a lot more explaining to do as to why she reacted that way. But not yet. *sticks tongue out then grins* Well, gotta go, my hair really does need drying, otherwise it's gonna start going all wavy. Bye for now!  
  
Aerith 


	8. Wha?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Warnings: Some very bad words.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: 'Wha?'  
  
September 14th  
  
It's been ten days since I last saw Marron. Ten days. Ten whole days. Two hundred and forty hours. Fourteen thousand and four hundred minutes. God knows how many seconds. She hasn't called me. She must have guessed what I was gonna say. That's why she hasn't called. Because she knew that I was gonna tell her I loved her and now she's all freaked out and doesn't want to speak to me because I'm a bastard and I've lied to her for four years.  
  
For these past ten days I've slowly degenerated from being Trunks Briefs, Vice President of Capsule Corporation and Safe Male extraordinaire, into Trunks Briefs, Vice President of Capsule Corporation and scruffy, depressed alcoholic. Shows what an effect not being with her has on me.  
  
Last night was the worst though. Goten was at Paresu's so I took the opportunity to drink as much alcohol as was possible, and ended up stumbling around the apartment, tripping over one of the chairs, and bashing my chin on the corner of the kitchen unit. It promptly started to bleed, and as I lay on the kitchen floor, stunned, the bottle of whatever it was that I took out of the drinks cupboard seized the opportunity and immediately tipped onto its side, spilling its contents all over my face, making the cut on my chin hurt like hell. Then it finished by rolling off the unit and hitting me on the head.  
  
So now, I'm in that weird state of consciousness where you're still asleep, but sort of awake at the same time. I can hear things going on around me, I hear the clock beep to signal it's nine and I should be getting up. Then I hear the bedroom door creak open, and heavy footsteps walking about.  
  
"Trunks, get the hell up and stop being a damn stupid bastard."  
  
That voice... Sounds like Paresu. I opened one eye and confirmed my suspicions. She was standing at the foot of my bed, hands on hips, glaring at me. I closed my eye again.  
  
"Trunks, I'm losing my patience!" she said angrily. Goten must have put her up to this.  
  
"Then fuck off." I grumbled, pulling the duvet over my head. It was promptly pulled back off me again.  
  
"Charming." I made a grab for the duvet, but being so stupid with sleep had slowed down my reaction time considerably. My chin stung, my head ached inside and out. I wasn't in the mood for being snapped out of my depression. I wanted to stay depressed, actually. It was easier, that way. But, not wanting to incur Paresu's wrath, I showed willing by lifting my head off the pillow and opening my eyes. She winced.  
  
"Jeez. You oughta see yourself, Trunks. Let me go get the first aid kit."  
  
She left, and just as I was settling down to sleep again, Goten came in.  
  
"T, what the hell's up with you?" he asked incredulously. "All this just because Marron hasn't called? You're worse than I was when I broke up with Jen, for Christ's sake!"  
  
I ignored him.  
  
"Look, why the hell don't you just get over it? You have a girlfriend, in case you've forgotten!"  
  
That had done it. That had pissed me off to no end. I opened my eyes again.  
  
"Screw you, Goten," I growled. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Don't you fucking dare tell me to get over it."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well if you can't get over it why don't you just bite the bullet and tell her the damn truth?"  
  
"I was trying," I hissed. "When she stayed over. I was trying to tell her, and then you just had to come and ruin everything. And now she probably knows what I was gonna say, and is either freaked out, pissed off beyond all comprehension, or just plain embarrassed!"  
  
Heh, that shut him up. He stared at me, and I could see the guilt and pity in his eyes. I scowled.  
  
"Fuck off"  
  
He went.  
  
Later, after Paresu had taken care of the cut on my chin, I dared to venture out of bed. I chanced a look in the mirror and had to do a double take. Now I knew why Paresu had winced when I looked at her. My hair looked as though I'd dipped it into a tub of oil, I had ginormous dark circles under my eyes and I was unshaven. But it was my actual eyes that were worst of all. They were red. Where they should have been white, they were red. Not just bloodshot, red. It looked as though I'd not slept in years. Honestly, it scared me.  
  
"Trunks?" I turned, fixing my glare on Goten, who looked at the floor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
I shrugged, and he carried on.  
  
"You really need to sort yourself out though, T. You look bloody awful."  
  
"I know."  
  
He gestured to the shower and grinned.  
  
"And you really need to get re-acquainted with that," He pointed to the soap. "And that."  
  
"I know." I repeated.  
  
He held up his cell phone. "And you need to call M -Chan and find out what's going on."  
  
I reached for the phone but he pulled it away, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Shower first. Phone later"  
  
Sometimes I think he's becoming more like his mother every day.  
  
~~~~  
  
After I'd made friends with the soap and water again, I emerged into the kitchen. Goten gave me a lopsided grin.  
  
"That's a damned improvement."  
  
I said nothing; my head still feeling like I'd been on a week long drinking bender, which wasn't too far from the truth. Also, I was still depressed. I think you'll find that being in the shower leaves you alone with your thoughts. So I got the joy of going over the last ten days in my head, every phone call to Marron I made which ended in the machine telling me to leave a message after the tone. Every time I knocked on her apartment door and there was no answer. Every time I phoned her work and they said she was busy. And then, that moment five days ago when I gave up trying to get in contact with her and just sat there in my room, just a bottle of vodka for company.  
  
Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, you're certainly Mr. Personality today" he sighed. "Phone. It's M- Chan. Maybe she can snap you out of this stupid mood you seem to be in."  
  
He pushed it towards me and I stared at it for a moment, my hand hovering over it. Then I took my hand away. Goten glared at me and I reached for it again. Then I took my hand away.  
  
"Oh here!" Paresu slapped the phone into my hand and walked over to the cooker to get some toast.  
  
For a moment, I stared at the phone, horrified. Then something yelled at me to stop being so stupid and I put the phone to my ear. I could hear Marron on the other end, humming along with something on the radio.  
  
"Hello?" My voice sounded like I'd swallowed a bucket of gravel.  
  
"Is that you, Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah. Where've you been? It's like you disappeared from the face of the planet. I tried your work, home, everything. Did I do something wrong?" I winced. I was starting to sound like some pathetic, lovestruck moron.  
  
She went quiet for a second. "Trunks...I know what you were trying to tell me."  
  
I froze, and I'm sure all the colour drained from my face, because Goten gave me a weird look, and Paresu looked sympathetic.  
  
"When?" I asked, trying to sound light hearted.  
  
"You know when. I'm sorry for ignoring your calls, T. I just...I kinda freaked out for a while. I mean, I really didn't know how to react. I needed to be on my own, try to sort myself out."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It just took me a while to realise how stupid I was being. And now that I think about it, I kinda like the idea!"  
  
When she said that, it didn't really register for a few seconds. But when it did, my heart didn't just leap, it did somersaults. For a moment I forgot to breathe, which was probably why I sounded so weird when I said:  
  
"Really?"  
  
Marron started laughing, and even though I couldn't see her, I just knew she was shaking her head in amusement.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, at first it was weird, I didn't think you could be serious. I mean, saying you're in love is a really serious thing to say. And it all seemed so sudden."  
  
Sudden? Well, I suppose it must have been, really. After all, I hadn't exactly dropped any hints.  
  
"I told Aya, that's why she's been calling you"  
  
Aya? I haven't answered any of her calls.  
  
"You've told her?"  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't keep it to myself!"  
  
"And what did she say?" I was confused now.  
  
"She was a bit taken aback at first, cause she thought you just thought of her as a good lay. But once I told her what you told me...I've never seen her so happy! I know you're embarrassed, but you've got to talk to her sometime!"  
  
"Wha?" I was totally bewildered now.  
  
"Come on, T, stop acting so clueless! I know you love Aya!" She paused. "That's why I was so upset, I thought you were gonna forget about me. But then I remembered what you said. You said no one could take you away from me. Not even Aya. And anyway, I've talked to Pan and she says I've gotta start growing up. She's right, you know! I can't stay so dependent on you all the time. You've got your own life to worry about."  
  
I said nothing. I couldn't believe what was happening. How in the hell was I gonna tell her the truth now?  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, what now? Poor Trunksie, seems like he's getting in over his head! How's he gonna get out of this one? Well, I don't know, to tell you the truth. *grins* Anyway, as always, remember to review, and I'll see you soon for chappie 9!  
  
Aerith 


	9. And Deeper He Goes

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Warning: A hint of citrus, nothing too descriptive.  
  
Chapter 9: And Deeper He Goes  
  
September 15th (08.00)  
  
How did I get here? Just when I thought I'd dug myself as deep as was metaphorically possible, I had to go and do something stupid and dig myself even deeper. It's at times like these, when I'm shuffling down a rainy street, head killing, a couple of billion more brain cells killed off, liver probably having to work the fastest its ever worked, that I wonder: why didn't I just stay home and watch low budget porn?  
  
Maybe I should start explaining myself. Well, thanks to Marron's sudden case of jumping-to-ridiculous-conclusions-itis I ended up having to lie through my teeth, yet again.  
  
Just as I'd hung up on Marron, the phone started ringing again. Hazard a guess at who it was this time. Go on.  
  
"Hi Trunks." She sounded shy.  
  
"Oh...uh...hey, Aya."  
  
"I've been trying to get in touch with you for ages. It's like you disappeared of the face of the earth. Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, um, work, you know." Trunks, you are hereby pronounced Liar Extraordinaire.  
  
"Right. Listen, Marron told me something, and I want to know if it's true."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So is it?"  
  
"Ah...well...you see..."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"I told Marron she'd got it mixed up."  
  
Now here is where I should have set everything straight by saying something along the lines of: "Yes, Marron has a tendency to jump to conclusions. I'm not in love with you. Sorry and all that." But instead of showing that I did possess the slightest shred of intelligence and doing that, I let my guilt get in the way and said this:  
  
"Aya, listen. I care about you a lot and..."  
  
And I was promptly interrupted.  
  
"Trunks, I feel the same way! I know we haven't know each other for all that long, but that night we spent together, it meant everything to me. I don't think I've ever really been in love before, I guess you're my first. It feels....lovely."  
  
What exactly could I say to that? I couldn't bring myself to hurt her feelings by telling her she'd got it wrong. I tried to break it to her gently, but she was too excited to listen.  
  
"No, Aya, please - "  
  
"When can we see each other again?"  
  
"Aya, I - "  
  
"I'm working today, how about tomorrow, are you free?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but - "  
  
"Great! I'll see you around eight thirty then! Gotta go, my break's almost over!"  
  
"Wait! Aya, listen, that's not how I - "  
  
Click.  
  
~~~~  
  
After she'd hung up on me, I could see Goten out of the corner of me eye. He was smirking in that infuriating way he only uses when he finds something truly hilarious. I slammed the phone down with a growl and stomped out of the kitchen. As soon as I closed the door I heard him erupt into uncontrollable laughter. Bastard.  
  
So I decided I'd take a walk. Bad idea. As I walked along, hands in pockets, head down, generally feeling sorry for myself, I heard a voice call my name. A woman with brown hair and green eyes ran up to me, all smiles.  
  
"Hey! Remember me?"  
  
I studied her face. She was familiar, but why?  
  
"So, where's your boyfriend today?"  
  
Oh. Now I recognised her.  
  
"Hi, Kate."  
  
I didn't even bother telling her that I wasn't gay. I just didn't have the energy.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't seem very happy."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Oh, I think I get it. Did you break up with that guy?"  
  
I looked around, disinterestedly, watching everyone as they walked past, and deciding that I hated them, because their lives weren't complicated like mine.  
  
"Don't worry. I know something that'll cheer you up. Come with me, let's go get something to drink."  
  
She grasped my hand and led me through the crowds of people towards what looked like a wine bar. I didn't bother arguing. After we'd found a table and Kate had ordered something, I stared out of the window impassively.  
  
"Want some?"  
  
I turned to Kate, who was holding her bottle out to me. Why the hell not? I nodded, and she poured some out for me.  
  
"So, what's got you so miserable?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Wow, I've never met anyone quite so talkative!" she teased.  
  
"What can I say? It's a gift."  
  
She laughed, and I felt her foot brush against my leg. Blinking, I glanced at her. She was gazing straight at me.  
  
"You know, I think I know something more fun for us to do."  
  
I stared at her, bewildered. I thought she thought I was gay? But whether I was or not didn't seem to matter to her as she got up, grabbing my hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, allowing her to lead me out of the bar and onto the street again. She didn't reply until we stopped outside an apartment complex.  
  
"You don't have to be anywhere for the next hour do you?" she asked me, and before I could reply, her lips were pressed against mine. And even though I knew that I was just making things worse for myself, I found my arms wrapped around her easily, pulling her body against me. Breaking the kiss, she looked up.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're not gay, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No."  
  
And then I captured her lips with my own.  
  
Then the fun that Kate spoke of in the bar began. Her hand found the door handle, and we stumbled into the room. I know I should have thought. I should have realised how far I'd be spiralling down by doing this. How much I'd have to explain. But my mind wasn't concentrating on what was going to happen later. It was concentrating on the matter at hand. Or, rather, in both hands. And as my fingers began to explore, I felt her undoing my belt, and a smirk crept onto my face.  
  
"This is just a bit of fun, alright?" I murmured, unbuttoning her top. She opened her eyes, stared at me for a few seconds, and then nodded.  
  
"I can handle that."  
  
I bit my lip as her hand slipped inside my jeans.  
  
That's not all she can handle.  
  
~~~~  
  
When I woke up this morning, she was gone. There was a scribbled note on the back of a cigarette packet that read:  
  
Trunks, had a great time with you, hope I managed to cheer you up. Thought I'd leave you sleeping since you looked so peaceful. Keys for door are in the cookie jar. Post them back through the letterbox when you leave. Kate.  
  
I rubbed my eyes, sitting up. My clothes were neatly folded up beside the bed, and I slipped them on quickly, and then left. Weird and slightly ironic thing was, I felt sort of used.  
  
So that's how I came to be walking down the street so early in the morning. On a whim, I decided to drop in at work, just to let my mom know I wasn't dead.  
  
I turned up to find myself face to face with my mother, whose expression had previously been furious, but when she took in my appearance, was replaced with shock. She grabbed my arm, excusing herself from some important looking guys in suits who were reading a bunch of forms, and dragged me into the secretary's office.  
  
"What in the world have you been up to?"  
  
I shrugged, something that I know she hates to see me doing, and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Trunks, I am at the end of my tether. You are the Vice President of Capsule Corporation. This job isn't some part timer at a record store! Do you know how long it took your grandfather to get this company off the ground?"  
  
I started to mutter an apology, but she interrupted me.  
  
"It took time and effort, something which you're obviously lacking in. What am I going to do with you?"  
  
I looked at her, silent. Then I did something that I haven't done since I was five and I tripped and grazed my knee. Something that I'm ashamed of, and something that would make my dad sneer and turn away in contempt. I cried.  
  
And there were so many reasons to. I was so frustrated with myself, my life, Goten, Marron, everything. I was so angry, angry at Marron for not seeing through my façade and realising how I felt, at myself for not telling her to begin with, for not setting things straight with Aya and leading her on, and for having sex with Kate just to cheer myself up. And I was hurt. I was hurt because Marron had come to the conclusion that I loved Aya, and not her. And the idea that I loved her probably hadn't even entered her head. Not even her subconscious would give me a chance.  
  
If my mom had been in the slightest bit taken aback, she hadn't shown it. She'd just put her arms around me, enveloping me in one of those warm hugs that always seemed to take the pain away when I was younger. I could smell her perfume, the Elizabeth Arden she always wore, and as I sobbed into her shoulder, I wished I was five again, and that the source of my pain was just a graze on my knee, that I was still that little kid who had no idea what love was, or how it felt when you loved someone who didn't love you back.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: You've gotta feel sorry for the guy, haven't you? *smiles* Hope this chapter wasn't too bad, and hope the little bit of citrus didn't offend anyone. I can't write them very well, as you can see. *shrugs* Well, thanks for all the reviews and see you soon for chapter 10. 


	10. Be a Man, Just Stop Calling

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers, and especially to SSJ Tokya - I'll read MS and review asap, hon! Thanks so much for putting CCC on your site, and for saying all those warm, fuzzy feeling inducing things about my work. I read your bio and it put me in a good mood for the rest of the day! *grins proudly*  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: 'Be a Man. Just Stop Calling'  
  
After I'd let my mom fuss over me for a while, I assured her that I was okay and wasn't likely to be jumping off a bridge in my despair anytime soon, and went home. She's given me two weeks off work to 'sort myself out', but I think she was a little upset that I wouldn't tell her what was wrong with me. But how can I tell her what's happened?  
  
Back home, I opened the door to find the place empty, and collapsed onto the sofa in a daze. I closed my eyes, deciding that I'd use the fortnight off for sleeping, but, predictably, I was soon woken up by the phone ringing. I answered it and growled an exasperated 'hello' to the person on the other end.  
  
"Trunks? It's me, Aya. Just calling to remind you about our date tonight."  
  
God, why do you keep doing this to me?  
  
"Trunks? Are you there? We don't have to go if you don't want to, you know."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay what? Okay you don't want to go?" She sounded a bit upset, and I felt the guilt begin to nag at me. Why did I have to be cursed with a conscience?  
  
"No, I do want to go. I was just saying okay...because...I felt like it."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Then there was silence for a while.  
  
"Trunks? What are you thinking?"  
  
I hesitated, wondering what my answer should be. How about:  
  
"Well, I was thinking about how my life is completely messed up, I'm in love with your best friend, and I'm only going out with you tonight because I feel so guilty about screwing another girl behind your back. I'm also annoyed because I feel as though you forced me into dating you, even though it was my own stupid fault for not just saying that Marron had got it all wrong."  
  
But I didn't say that. I'm not cruel like that. If I took after my dad more I'm sure those words would just roll off my tongue. But I don't, so instead I settled for a completely insincere sounding "Nothing," then added, "Look, I've got to go, I suppose I'll see you at eight thirty." And put the phone down.  
  
"Jeez, Trunks, wouldn't want to be dating you on a bad day!"  
  
I jumped in surprise, almost falling off the sofa. There in the doorway stood Gohan, looking vaguely amused.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily. He shrugged, glancing around the room.  
  
"Goten told me to meet him here. It's mom's birthday on Saturday and we're supposed to be buying her a present today. Is he here?"  
  
"No. He's probably at Paresu's." The edge had gone from my voice now. After all, Gohan hadn't done anything.  
  
"Oh, right. What about you? Shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
"Nah. Mom gave me two weeks off."  
  
Gohan blinked, surprised.  
  
"Two weeks? That doesn't sound much like Bulma. How come?"  
  
You just had to ask, didn't you, Gohan? I turned away, and he must have got the message because he laughed and changed the subject.  
  
"So then, what's the deal with you and Marron? Have you charmed her into bed yet?"  
  
I turned around with a sigh.  
  
"Why do you always bring that up? There's nothing going on between M-Chan and me. We're friends, like we have been since we were kids. That's all."  
  
Gohan quirked an eyebrow, obviously not fooled for a second.  
  
"Wow, you almost sounded sincere there, T."  
  
"Gohan..." I said warningly. I'd had enough with Goten bugging me about Marron; I didn't need his big brother doing it too. Gohan raised his hands as if to say: 'Calm down.'  
  
"Hey, it's none of my business, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, I'd best go to 'Su's and get my idiot of a brother." Gohan said eventually, smiling. "Nice to see you looking so happy and upbeat, anyway." He added, and then left. I stared longingly at the door for a while, as if suddenly Marron was going to come rushing through and tell me she'd finally realised she was in love with me and could we maybe go out sometime? Of course, I'd play it cool and say something like: "Maybe, yeah. I'll call you sometime." And then she'd say: "Please, Trunks, I can't sleep for thinking about you..and then I'd maybe stop thinking up these ridiculously out of character scenarios and playing them in my head over and over again until I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't.  
  
Dammit, Marron. I hate you. You always manage to turn me from self assured, arrogant Trunks into stupid lovesick moron Trunks who manages to dig himself into a hole so deep that it'd take a miracle to get him out of it. Where's my wit and charm when I need it? How long has it been since I was smooth talking my way into Debs Mathews'/Charlotte Gibson's/Rachel Turner's/Jen Phillips'/any girl I set my sight on's bed at any given opportunity?  
  
I lay back on the sofa, putting my arms behind my head and thought about college. Heh. Back then; I really was self assured and arrogant. And the girls seemed to love me for it. I guess it's like Goten said. All women love a bastard. Maybe the danger of getting their hearts broken attracts them. Or something. I don't think I'll ever understand girls.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what're you doing?"  
  
I dropped my head back and fixed my gaze on an upside-down Goten, who was holding a HMV bag and looking pleased with himself. Sitting up again, I smiled.  
  
"Just thinking about Debs Mathews." I said. Goten grinned, putting the bag on the table and leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Debs Mathews." he said wistfully. "How could I forget Little Miss BJ? Hey, remember Jen Phillips?"  
  
I laughed. "Yeah. What a night that was."  
  
"I laid her first, then you came along and she dropped me like a sack of spanners." Goten said, smirking. "'Came' being the operative word."  
  
I said nothing, just smiled. Jen Phillips. I don't think I'll ever forget that one.  
  
"So what did you buy for Chi-Chi?" I asked eventually. Goten shrugged.  
  
"Well, I was looking for something for her, but I got sidetracked. Gohan's got her something. I've just got to write my name on the tag."  
  
"One of the advantages of having an older brother." I commented, thinking about all the times Bra would call me and say: "Trunks, can you buy something for mom? I'll give you half of whatever it costs!" She never was good at picking out presents. Apart from if they were for dad. She's the ultimate daddy's girl. No joke.  
  
The phone started ringing, and Goten looked at me questioningly. I shook my head, and he let the answerphone get it.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, it's Aya. Just calling to see whether you wanted to meet me for lunch. I'm on my break in half an hour, so call me, okay?"  
  
That's almost exactly the same message that Rachel Turner left me the morning after I'd laid her. Did I call her? What do you think? Am I gonna call Aya? What do you think? I decided I'd found a way out of the situation I was in. As a wise man once said: "Be a man. Just stop calling."  
  
Hmm. Maybe I do take after my dad a little bit after all.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the delay in updating this, I've had it written for a while, but haven't found the time to post it! Got my Eng Lit resit on Tuesday next week, which should be riveting, ne? Wuthering Heights. Heh. What fun. Anyway, enough about that, I'd better be off. Hope you liked the chapter and remember to review! *grin* Ja ne for now!  
  
Oh, and the 'wise man' mentioned in the last paragraph is Joey from 'Friends' so that quote is not mine. It belongs to whoever wrote the script for that particular ep, hehe. 


	11. Hereditary

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Hereditary  
  
  
  
September 16th  
  
Hmm. I wonder, how come superglue doesn't stick to the tube? It's supposed to stick anything, right? So why doesn't it stick to the inside of the tube? I guess that's another just one of life's mysteries.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
I sat up, glancing towards the door, and after a few seconds, Goten appeared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Phone. It's your mom."  
  
"Mom? What does she want?" I asked, frowning. I hoped she wasn't phoning to give me the third degree about that thing the other day. I feel stupid enough as it is. Getting up reluctantly, I went into the living room and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, Trunks, glad you're there. Listen, I know I gave you two weeks off but I need you to- "  
  
I sighed, holding the phone away from my ear and squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to calm myself down. Whenever mom started off with 'I'm glad you're there,' it meant as business trip was on the cards. What was it now? Some merger that just couldn't wait?  
  
" - So you see, you have to be there, you are the vice president after all."  
  
"Why do I have to be there again?" I asked, having been too busy wishing I'd never been born to hear what she said.  
  
"Oh, honestly, you should learn to concentrate more. I said; the president of Nataku Corporation wants to see us in order to settle the merger. I said it'd be okay to fly out there."  
  
"When?" I asked miserably, rubbing my eyes with my free hand.  
  
"Today."  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but she was still talking.  
  
"I know you won't have time to pack, so I took the liberty of packing for you. All you need to bring is yourself. I'll see you at Capsule Corporation for...let's see...what time is it now?"  
  
Packing for me? Jesus. I wonder, just what atrocities were in the capsule this time? I still haven't forgiven her for the short trousers, black sweater and blue scarf look - her take on civvy clothes. I looked at my watch glumly.  
  
"Half ten."  
  
"Right, then I'll see you at eleven at the latest. Preferably before."  
  
"Mom, hold on, I thought you said - "  
  
"I know, but just think of this as a holiday. We'll be there for about two weeks anyway."  
  
Hold on a minute. Who did she think I was? Did she really think I wouldn't mind her springing this on me? She was still chattering away as I felt my anger welling up inside me and interrupted her.  
  
"Can I just stop you?" I snapped.  
  
"Well, I - "  
  
"Mom, I do have a life outside the corporation." I told her icily. "Why should I just drop everything for you? I do have better things to do with my time."  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
"You really expect me to just come running every time there's some merger? To tell you the truth, I couldn't care less about the damn company."  
  
"What? Trunks, you - "  
  
"Maybe it's something you and grandpa are dedicated to, but did you ever stop to think that I might not be as enthusiastic about it as you two?"  
  
"How dare you?" Mom shouted in disbelief. I trailed off, realising I'd just made the most idiotic mistake ever. I'd actually succeeded in provoking my mother's temper. I banged the handset against my forehead.  
  
"You fucking moron." I whispered to myself.  
  
"Do you know how bloody lucky you are, Trunks Vegeta Briefs?" she exploded. Damn. She never, ever uses my full name unless she's pissed beyond belief.  
  
"I have done everything for you! Do you have any idea how much I've sacrificed for your sake? You dare to stand there and throw everything back in my face you ungrateful little - " She stopped herself, and I closed my eyes, mentally kicking myself. How could I have let myself make her lose it?  
  
Smart of you, Trunks. Give yourself a pat on the back and a gold star. You're just so fucking intelligent, aren't you?  
  
"Who's been there for you whenever you needed her, Trunks?" she yelled. "Who's put aside her own feelings to make sure you're happy? Who do you always come running to with your problems?"  
  
I said nothing, just scowled at the phone like a fourteen year old.  
  
"Now, for once in your life, you will do something for me. You will be here for eleven 'o' clock and you will come with me on this business trip, and you will do so without comment or complaint! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
I had a feeling that the only answer that wouldn't result in my slow, painful death was 'yes'. So that's what I said. Or, rather, mumbled. And as rapidly as her anger had appeared, it disappeared. The pleasant tone came back into her voice.  
  
"I'm glad. Anyway, it'll do you good; get you back into the routine. It won't be that bad, honey." A pause. Some suit was probably approaching her.  
  
"Oh, damn, I have to go." I heard a polite 'nice to meet you' that sounded as sincere as I did when I told Aya I'd wanted to go on that date. "See you later, sweetheart."  
  
Click.  
  
I put the phone down and sank into a chair. This was just great. A few minutes ago, I was looking forward to the prospect of two weeks of lounging around. Now I was 'looking forward' to spending two weeks with my mother in a stuffy hotel exchanging niceties and tech talk with a load of idiots in suits. As a 22 year old man is inclined to do. Obviously. What fun I was going to have these next two weeks.  
  
My mood had just darkened considerably.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten called in a singsong tone. I gritted my teeth,  
  
"What, Goten?"  
  
"Marron's here to see you!" he told me, completely ignoring the edge in my voice.  
  
I folded my arms as she walked into the room; the look on her face told me she was not best pleased.  
  
"What?" I asked, annoyed, even though I knew she'd done nothing wrong. But why was she glaring at me? What had I done?  
  
"Do you remember a girl called Aya, by any chance?" Marron asked, her voice that dangerously calm tone I'd learned the hard way not to incur.  
  
"Oh, please. Mar, I don't have time for this." I muttered, standing up and trying to get past her out of the room. She blocked my way, planting her hands firmly on my chest and shoving me backwards. I glowered at her, ignoring the tingle that flooded through me at her touch.  
  
"Trunks, why did you stand her up?" she asked.  
  
"Because I felt like it." I said flatly. I wasn't in the mood for sugar- coating.  
  
"What?" Her eyes had widened in surprise, and I stared straight at her.  
  
"Because I felt like it." I repeated. She blinked, dumbstruck. Then she drew her hand back. I stood there, motionless, felt the sting of her hand as it connected sharply with the side of my face. Her eyes burned into mine.  
  
"How could you be such an arrogant bastard?" she demanded angrily. I narrowed my eyes. Hmm. Seems like I hadn't lost it after all. I don't know why I was acting like such an ass. I guess it was just one of those days when I decided that if I was gonna be in a bad mood, everyone else was too.  
  
"Hereditary." I replied. Then I turned around and started walking out of the room. I had to be going, after all. Wouldn't want to be late for my riveting business trip. How excited I was to be going.  
  
"Trunks, why are you being like this? Aya didn't do anything wrong! She only asked you for a date!" Marron called after me. Her voice was shaky, and I knew I'd upset her by being that way. I don't like to upset Marron. I hate to see that look on her face, those eyes looking into mine. She has this way of making me feel like the nastiest bastard alive, just by looking at me in a certain way. I felt the guilt nagging at me, but it was vastly overweighed by the anger I felt towards myself. What was I doing? I was screwing everything up again, upsetting my friends, and I couldn't even fix it because now I had to go on this stupid business trip to do a job I hated. Think of it as a holiday, she said. Heh. I suppose it depends what your idea of a holiday is.  
  
"I'm running late already." I said, picking up my jacket and grabbing my keys from on the hook in the kitchen. Goten was standing by the table, looking at me in surprise. He was probably wondering how my mood could have changed so drastically so quickly. Too bad I wasn't in the mood to talk things out with him.  
  
"Trunks, wait! What's wrong with you?" Marron cried. I faltered, deliberating whether to go back and apologise, and explain, but eventually my pride won over and I ignored her question, opening the door.  
  
"See you both in two weeks." I said over my shoulder, then closed the door behind me.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey people! As you probably gathered, I'm back! *grin* I'm pleased to have internet access again, I've got some catching up to do. Well, that's that done! Seems Trunks is having yet another bad day. Will this boy ever get any peace? Will he ever stop screwing his life up? Will he ever get anything right? *smile* Well, now that he's gone on his business trip, what will happen back home? I wonder... ^_^ Well, that's all for now. Remember to review, and I'll see you soon for chapter 12!  
  
Aerith 


	12. Ouch

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Ouch.  
  
  
  
September 16th (Marron)  
  
"Trunks? What do you mean, see you in two weeks? Trunks!" I stamped my foot on the carpet, furious. What the hell was wrong with him? The last time I saw him act that way was...I couldn't even remember when it was. Trunks is usually always so laid back. What could have pissed him off so much that he had to act like that?  
  
"Goten, why is your best friend acting like such a bastard?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
"I don't know, M-Chan. But he got a call from Bulma before you came, something to do with a merger I think."  
  
"Oh." I sighed, suddenly realising. A merger meant a business trip. And when you hate your job as much as Trunks does, two weeks doing nothing but reading contracts and deals and having to be polite and friendly even when you don't want to be isn't exactly fun. I felt my anger towards him dissolve, but then I remembered what he'd said about Aya and folded my arms.  
  
"Well, that's no excuse for bastardry." I told Goten, who smiled faintly and sat down at the table.  
  
"What are you up to today then?" he asked offhandedly, and I pulled out the other chair and sat opposite him, resting my chin on my fists.  
  
"Well, I was gonna hang out with Trunks, but since he's run off somewhere, I guess that's that out."  
  
"But I thought you were mad at him for the whole Aya thing? Isn't that what you came to see him about?"  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"I was on my way round when Aya called me. At first I didn't know it was her, all I could hear were sobs and sniffles. But then I managed to make out something like 'Trunks never turned up,' and since I was on my way anyway..."  
  
"Oh, I get it. You figured he'd have a good reason and then you could forgive him and force him to go shopping with you?"  
  
I grinned.  
  
"That's about it. You can read me like a book, G."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just that talented."  
  
"But I'm still mad at him. That's my friend he's screwing with." I sighed deeply, shaking my head. That boy needs someone to settle him down, if you ask me. There's a time when you have to stop playing with people's feelings and start being more mature. "So what are you up to then?" I asked Goten, playing with a lock of my hair.  
  
He scratched his chin.  
  
"Well, Pan and one of her friends from uni are coming home, so I'm gonna go and see them. Wanna come along? Pan's missed you."  
  
I smiled. I'd missed her too. We spoke on the phone, but it just wasn't the same as speaking face to face.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. Is Paresu going too?"  
  
"No, she's got work. I was gonna ask Trunks to come along, he hasn't seen Pan-Chan in a while, but since he's fucked off somewhere..."  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, G. Maybe he'll call when he gets there." I said, standing up. "Will she be home yet?"  
  
"Who, Pan? Yeah, she should be. Wanna go now?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
~~~~  
  
After we'd arrived at Pan's place and met her uni friend Uubu, who was very attractive, by the way, dark skin and black hair cut in the Mohican style, we all sat down to talk.  
  
"So then, Pan, what other antics have you been up to since I last saw you?" I asked. Pan grinned, tucking her black hair behind her ears.  
  
"Well, there was this one thing we did on Fresher's Week." She smiled. "You know how everyone gets smashed out of their heads? Well, there was this one guy who was so drunk he passed out. So I help his friends carry him back to his room, then we decided to play a little joke on him."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well, all the dorm rooms look exactly the same. His room was on the seventh floor, so we took all his posters and stuff, and put them up in an empty room down on the ground floor. When we'd finished it looked exactly the same as his room, so we waited for him to wake up in the morning, then when he did, the guys got me to run across the room and jump out of the window."  
  
I started to laugh, imagining the look on the poor guy's face.  
  
"Jeez, you probably gave him a heart attack, Pan-Chan!"  
  
She smiled slyly. "Nah, I think it was what the guys did to him after that."  
  
"What did they do?" Goten asked, laughing.  
  
"Threw him out of the window too."  
  
I started laughing again, what a picture that would have been. Bless him.  
  
"I'll have to tell Trunks that one." I said.  
  
"Trunks?" Uubu asked suddenly. "Trunks Briefs?"  
  
"Yeah. Why, do you know him?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, where is he? I thought he'd at least come and say hi." Pan interrupted, folding her arms with a scowl. "He can be so inconsiderate!"  
  
I heard a 'hmph' from Uubu, and turned around. He glanced at me, and my face went all hot. He looked so cute. Wonder if he's single? But why did he look so irritated?  
  
"Weren't you in high school with me and Trunks?" Goten asked him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, that's it! I knew I recognised you from somewhere!"  
  
I blinked. Trunks hadn't mentioned Uubu at all. "You knew Trunks and Goten?" I asked.  
  
"You guys never mentioned, Uub." Pan said, raising an eyebrow. Goten scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
"We weren't friends in high school." Uubu said quickly, glaring at Goten, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  
  
"Oh, why not?" Pan asked, curious.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Uubu said, rolling his eyes. "It just might be something to do with the fact that Trunks screwed my girlfriend at the graduation ball."  
  
I winced. Ouch.  
  
"Oh, you were with Rachel? You were Rachel Turner's boyfriend?"  
  
Uubu nodded at Goten, who grinned, seemingly not noticing the look of annoyance on Uubu's face.  
  
"Yeah, I remember now! Trunks told me about that. I didn't go cause I was with Jen at the time. Yeah, he said the ball was kinda boring and she was up for it so they sneaked into one of the other rooms and he had her over the desk..." He trailed off, noticing Uubu's expression, and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I mean, I guess....I'm sure he didn't mean to."  
  
"Right." Uubu said, shrugging. "I'm sure he just accidentally gave her one." His scowl had deepened.  
  
"Just the one?" Goten asked. and Uubu looked up sharply.  
  
"What?"  
  
Goten winced. "Um, I mean..of course. Once. I was joking, uh, about there being more than one time, since there wasn't. Just once."  
  
There was an uncomfortable moment as Goten cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Well, anyway, it's all in the past now. Forget about it, Uub."  
  
"Hm. That's what you said to me when I found you kissing Jennifer." Uubu growled.  
  
"Look, I didn't know she was your prom date!" Goten cried indignantly. "Besides, we didn't stay together long. Trunks slipped her one and she didn't want anything to do with me after that."  
  
Oh, wow. I guess it was a good thing Trunks wasn't here after all. By the look on Uub's face, he was ready to kill someone.  
  
"So, Goten, how does that foot taste?" Pan asked her uncle.  
  
"Um, I just remembered, I have to go pick Paresu up from work." Goten said, standing up. "Nice to see you again, Pan. Uubu."  
  
Then he was gone. I watched as the door swung shut, suppressing a giggle.  
  
"Trunks was such a slut in high school." Pan giggled, trying to make light of the situation. "Don't worry about it Uub, it was probably nothing personal."  
  
"Pan, can we talk about something else?" he asked desperately.  
  
"Oh, okay, changing the subject is always good. So what do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"How about Marron?" I jumped. Uub wanted to know about me? He was interested in what I had to say? I have got to get this guy's phone number.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Um, well, this chapter was more of a strange whim I had. I was re- reading chapter 10 and thought it'd be fun to elaborate on Trunks' high school days. Hence this chapter. Poor Uub! *hugs him* Thanks and big, big hugs to everyone who reviewed, this semi quick update is for you guys!  
  
Aerith 


	13. You Haven't Finished Your Cake!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Fic Recommendations (been a while since I did this, ne?)  
  
Dear Diary by: Asanra  
  
A brilliant piece of work by one of my fave authors. Marron's POV, journal form. Marron's spiralling down, she's off the rails, doing drugs, the works. Can Trunks save her from herself? Find out by reading.  
  
The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived by: Leelee  
  
Had a bad day? This' guaranteed to cheer you up. Trust me, read it! V, v funny. Poor Mirai is all I have to say. Sorry for the lack of reviews on my part, leelee! I'll make it up soon, promise. *Son grin*  
  
Runaway Hearts by: Starr  
  
Marron's tale of how happily ever after is just the beginning. Very, very well written. You! Go. Read. Now.  
  
Seriously.  
  
Chapter 13: You Haven't Finished Your Cake!  
  
September 16th (yes, still!) (Uubu)  
  
"...So, Trunks and I grew a lot closer, and well, the rest is just history, I guess."  
  
I nodded, trying to force the scowl off my face at the mention of that bastard's name. How could someone as nice as Marron Chestnut be friends with a moron like him? I think she must have noticed the look on my face because she smiled, brushing her beautiful hair behind her ears.  
  
"I know you don't like Trunks because of what happened in high school, Uub, but he's not the same any more. He's still as popular with the girls as ever, but he's not the sort to just sleep with someone because he's bored, or depressed, or something like that."  
  
"Really?" I muttered in a voice laced with sarcasm. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes. Really. I think maybe you need to forget about the past. Just live for the moment, that's what I always do!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Marron. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that..."  
  
"Forget it." She gave a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
I leaned my elbows on the table top, glancing around at the other people in the bar. Pan had gone to see her parents, and I'd asked Marron to go out to the bar with me. So here we were. She's pretty cute. Yeah, someone who I could really get to love. But...I can't help but wonder about her. Since we got here, the only person she's talked about is -  
  
"Did I mention the time that me and Trunks bought a motorbike?"  
  
Yep. Trunks Briefs.  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Oh, I can laugh about it now, but at the time I was terrified. I was screaming so loud that people were staring at me like I'd gone mad!"  
  
"Heh. Hey, Marron, what do you do for a living? You haven't told me yet."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I work at French Connection. You know, selling clothes? You know, Trunks is always complaining about what he has to wear, 'cause he's the president of CC and all, Bulma makes him wear these Armani suits, he hates it! He always asks me to pick up some 'proper clothes' for him. Since I work at FC I'm kinda like his personal shopper."  
  
I brought the cup of coffee up to my mouth to hide the scowl.  
  
"So he makes you do everything for him? Why can't he go buy them himself?"  
  
"He doesn't get much time to himself. I don't do 'everything' for him, anyway. And when he asks me to buy his clothes, he knows full well he's have to do something for me in return."  
  
"I bet he does."  
  
"No! It's not like that with us!" she protested. "We're friends. Really good friends. But that's all we are."  
  
"If you say so, Marron. But I don't understand how you can be friends with that bastard, you deserve someone much better than him."  
  
She slammed her hands down hard on the table top.  
  
"That's it. What is it with men nowadays? What's this whole macho "I'm better than him" thing supposed to prove? I'm outta here."  
  
I stood up hurriedly, inwardly berating myself for letting my emotions get the better of me.  
  
"No, Marron, hold on, I didn't mean - "  
  
She turned to me, her azure gaze hard and unwavering. God, she's beautiful. If only Trunks Briefs didn't have any ties with her..  
  
"What did you mean?" she asked.  
  
I struggled to find words. Stop looking at me like that, dammit! "Uh...you haven't finished your cake, and..." I babbled. Idiot. She's really gonna stay now.  
  
"Suddenly, it's lost it's appeal." she muttered, and turned away, stalking out of the door.  
  
Someone point me in the direction of Idiots Anonymous.  
  
~~~~  
  
Later on, after I'd got back to Pan's house, I decided to call my roommate from uni. Picking up the phone, I was about to dial, when I realised there was someone on the other end. It sounded very much like Goten, talking to someone with a feminine voice. Maybe his girlfriend? Must have two phones using the same connection or something. Not wanting to be nosy, I was about to put the phone down when I heard Goten mention Trunks' name. Talking about his friend behind his back, eh? If one of my hands weren't holding the phone, I'd be rubbing them together right now.  
  
"Why doesn't he just tell her, Goten?" the girl said, sounding exasperated. Now I was intrigued.  
  
"I don't know, 'Su. But don't bug him about it, okay? Let him tell her in his own time."  
  
"If he doesn't tell her soon, he's gonna lose her to some other guy, though!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Goten, come on. Make him do it soon. How hard can it be for him to just go to her and say "Marron, I've had a crush on you for ages, wanna get a drink sometime?" I mean, seriously...."  
  
My mouth dropped open, and it took a few seconds for my brain to register what I was hearing. Trunks Briefs, too scared to go out and get what he wants? It can't be true. But...if it is....  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I quietly replaced the receiver. Wonder how you'll feel, Trunks, if I take something of yours for a change?  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, seems Uub has a little something up his sleeve. What do you expect, it is chapter 13! Now, don't complain about me making him seem like a scheming bastard, because after all, he has a reason to be. Heh, reading the ideas I'd noted down for this fic, it seems like things really changed. At first it was going to be a more WAFF type of fic. *smirk* I think I like this version better. Hey, Tok, I'll fit 'Geta in there somewhere, don't worry. *grin* And Burned! *blink* You're..alive? ^_^ Nice to hear from you, I was worried you'd left! Don't worry, he will be tortured. After all, Trunks torture is one of the great pleasures of life! Any chance of an update soon, eh? *smile* 


	14. For Crying Out Loud!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 14: For Crying Out Loud!  
  
~~~~  
  
18th September  
  
"And so I think the best idea would be to evaluate and read through the paperwork..."  
  
Jesus. I am so goddamn bored! How much more of this crap have I got to sit through?  
  
I sighed in irritation, putting my hand to my forehead. Think of it as a holiday, mom said. Some fucking holiday. I swear, if one more greasy middle- aged moron in a suit comes over and asks me to look over the paperwork I'll commit deadly assault with a biro.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Briefs?"  
  
I looked up, and, as predicted, there was a greasy, middle-aged moron blocking my view of the window. Okay. Biro at the ready.  
  
"Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale, do you need some fresh air?"  
  
Yes! Oh, Christ, yes. Anything to be out of this hellhole.  
  
"Um, thanks." I muttered, standing up and wandering over to the door. As I opened it, I heard the mind numbing speeches commence once again.  
  
~~~~  
  
I walked through the corridors, not really thinking about anything besides a certain blonde friend of mine, and wondering whether she was still pissed at me for acting like such a bastard towards her. Maybe | should call her?  
  
Yeah! All I have to do is explain how if feel, and she'll understand why I acted like I did! Hmm. If only it was that simple. Yes, I'm still a pathetic coward, and yes, maybe I should stop acting this way, but I just can't help it. It's not like I want to be this way, is it? If only I could get over this irrational fear of rejection.  
  
I mean, seriously, who in their right mind would reject me anyway?  
  
Okay, that was obviously my narcissistic side left over from high school throwing its two cents in. Ignore that.  
  
But really, what have I got to be afraid of? If she rejects me, I can just act like I was joking. Or I can immigrate to a small island in the Pacific away from civilisation and cute girls. No, let me rephrase that. Cute BLONDE girls. The brunettes and the redheads can stay.  
  
Should I phone her? What if she's still pissed? What if she laughs at me? What if...I just bite the bullet and tell her? What if she's pleased/flattered/feeling the same way I do/all of the above?  
  
Should I...? What do you think? Come on, help me out here! Should I tell her and risk getting my pride hurt, or not tell her and just wait until the time is right?  
  
...What if the time IS right? Right now?  
  
Maybe it is. But...maybe it isn't. Maybe the time will never be right. I..I can't. I can't lose her. But...I can't bear being with her as a friend either.  
  
What's more important? Our friendship, or...my feelings for her?  
  
Oh, God, my head hurts now.  
  
What if she tells me she's sorry, but she doesn't feel the same? What if she loves someone else? One of my friends? Goten?  
  
Oh, Christ, what if she loves Goten?  
  
And what if I stopped thinking what if and just got it over with?  
  
I'm gonna tell her.  
  
Yeah, I am. I'm gonna tell her.  
  
I pulled my cell phone out of my jacket pocket and found her number in the phone book. My finger hovered over the 'call' button tentatively as my mind whirled.  
  
I'm gonna tell her!  
  
It was weird, I felt scared, but at the same time, I got this weird rush of excitement. I was finally gonna tell her. So it took me four years, but hey, I can't be fast at everything, right?  
  
I rested my thumb on the call button, and was just about to push it when -  
  
Ring, ring!  
  
Ring, ring!  
  
I almost dropped the phone in surprise. I shouldn't have turned the volume up so loud. Looking at the little screen, I was informed that the incoming call was from 'Ten. Wonder what he wanted? He'd better hurry it up, 'cause I've got more important things to worry about, like telling the girl I love that I love her. And hiding from those damned idiot suits.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Trunks, you have to come home right now! It's urgent!"  
  
I felt a flash of panic go through me and gripped the phone tighter.  
  
"What is it, G? Is someone hurt? Is everything okay?"  
  
"No!" he yelled. "Everything is NOT okay!"  
  
"Why? What's happened?"  
  
"Remember Uub?"  
  
I blinked. Uub?  
  
Who?  
  
Oh...wait. Yeah, I remembered him. Well, I remembered his girlfriend at the graduation ball, at least...damn...that was -  
  
"Trunks, stop daydreaming about Rachel and concentrate."  
  
"I wasn't." I told him evenly. "Now what is it? What about Uub?"  
  
"Well, nothing, really, except the fact that he totally hates us both!"  
  
"And?" I asked, bored. So what if some guy from high school hated me? It wasn't the guys I was interested in.  
  
"And he took M-Chan out for a drink last night!"  
  
"...What?"  
  
Okay, now I didn't mind the hating me bit, but this? She wouldn't go out with that loser, surely! He couldn't even keep his girlfriends satisfied in high school, there was no way he deserved Marron.  
  
"He took her for a drink! And I saw him talking to her this morning! You have to get back here and goddamn tell her how you feel before you end up losing her to him!"  
  
Goten paused for breath while I let the whole thing sink in. Uub. Marron. Uub and Marron. Marron and Uub. Hi, Marron here, and this is my boyfriend/fiancée/husband, Uub.  
  
No way. There was no way I was gonna let this happen.  
  
"Kinda ironic, don't you think?" Goten asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, you stole his girlfriends all the time in high school. And you didn't really have feelings for any of them. Then the one girl you're hopelessly in love with, he takes away from you."  
  
I scowled, even though he couldn't see me.  
  
"For fuck's sake, Goten, you know I can appreciate irony, but this is not the time!"  
  
"No, you're right. It's the time for you to get your ass back here, right now."  
  
I hung up.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey, that sounded like trouble."  
  
I turned around, and noticed a girl leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette, and looking at me with interest. Amusement twinkled in her eyes as she offered me the packet.  
  
"Here. I think you need these right about now."  
  
Now, as a rule, I don't smoke. I used to, in high school, but I quit four years ago. Have a guess who persuaded me to. Ironic that I was starting up again because of her.  
  
I took the packet, thanked her, sparked up, gave her the packet back. She shook her head and gave it back to me, telling me I looked like I was gonna need all of them. For a while, neither of us said anything, just leaned against the wall in silence, slowly filling the corridor with smoke.  
  
"So then, what was that all about? Or is it none of my business?" the girl asked. I glanced sideways at her and pondered whether to tell her. Hey, why not? So I explained about the whole situation, about Marron, Uub, Uub's girlfriends, Rachel Turner in particular, making sure to highlight the fact that none of them meant a thing, because all I was in high school was a hormone driven little bastard. Like most eighteen year olds.  
  
It was only after she turned away that I realised she'd gone quiet. I looked at her, confused.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" I asked curiously.  
  
"We don't know each other's names, do we?" she asked. "You're Trunks Briefs aren't you?"  
  
"And you?" I asked, frowning.  
  
"Rachel Turner." She said, and then walked away down the corridor, disappearing through the double doors at the end, while I stared after her in complete disbelief.  
  
For the love of God, someone put me out of my misery.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Yay, another chapter that served no purpose whatsoever! *throws confetti* Fun-ness! Hope you liked reading it, and don't forget to review! Big warm fuzzy hugs to everyone who has done so far, especially Tasha, who is so nice to me even though it takes me years to email her, and to Jack, for writing that fab T/M ficcy, Prince Charming, that brightened up my evening! Loved it! You should have way, way more than two reviews for it. ^^  
  
Bye for now!  
  
Aerith 


	15. She was MY date!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 15: She was MY date!  
  
~~~~  
  
September 18th (Uub)  
  
Hmm. What am I gonna say? Should I make up an excuse, or just apologise for acting like an ass? I might hate that smug bastard, but after all, he's Marron's best friend, and I'd do best to keep that in mind, right?  
  
Okay Uub, work that smooth talking thing you're so (not) good at. I bet that bastard would know exactly how to talk his way out of things. Did I mention he's a bastard and I hate him?  
  
Maybe I'm being childish. But still, leopards don't change their spots, and however many times Marron tries to convince me otherwise, I'll never be able to bring myself to believe it.  
  
Okay, here goes. Good thing Pan gave me Marron's number, huh? There was no way Marron would have given it me after that performance the other day. I cradled the phone in the crook of my neck and rummaged through my pockets for the chocolate bar wrapper I'd written the number on. Receipt from HMV, mini statement from the ATM machine, some cash...aha! There it was. I smiled, punching in Marron's number.  
  
A few rings.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice asked brightly.  
  
"Ah...hey Marron, it's Uub."  
  
There was a long silence on the other end.  
  
"Uh, Marron? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She was waiting for an apology, I could tell. Well, she did deserve one.  
  
"Listen, about what I said...I guess I was just tired, you know? A bit bad tempered. And well..I..uh...sorry."  
  
"Don't give me that crap, Uub." She said. "You hate Trunks, you think he's a smug bastard, and no matter how many times I try to tell you otherwise, you'll never believe me!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing. So did you call to ask me out again or what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Because I like you, Uub. Even though you hate my best friend, I'm willing to give you another chance."  
  
I blinked. Here I was, all ready to grovel and beg for forgiveness, and she turns everything around on me. This girl isn't like the others.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Her voice brought me out of my thoughts, and l smiled, even though she couldn't see me.  
  
"Sure!" I said eagerly, and then winced. Desperate much? "I um...I mean, yeah, okay."  
  
"Right, it's my day off today. So how about you come and pick me up, and we go catch a movie or something?" She sounded like she was smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great, Marron."  
  
"Good. See you in an hour then, alright? Bye for now."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I put the phone down, hardly able to believe my luck. She liked me? And she was willing to give me another chance? Things were looking up, definitely. Not only was I getting one over on Trunks Briefs, but I'd also got a date with a gorgeous girl. Uub, you da man!  
  
An hour later I was standing at Marron's apartment door, hair combed, clothes clean, and clean-shaven. Hey, you didn't think I'd go on a date wearing my pizza stained t-shirt and faded jeans with holes in them, do you?  
  
Marron opened the door, flashing me a smile.  
  
"Hey." She said, brushing her hair behind her ears. She looked gorgeous, in a tight t-shirt with Hello Kitty on the front, and some casual hipster flares.  
  
"So where are you taking me then?"  
  
I grinned.  
  
"I was thinking about a movie, maybe?"  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, okay. You know, Goten always takes Paresu to the arcade and the amusement park."  
  
Arcade? Hmm. Kinda infantile, if you ask me.  
  
"I'm not really much for the arcade." I confessed. "Those grabber machines, they're just a waste of money, don't you think? And the rides, like the carousel and stuff, they're for kids, not adults. I find it all a bit childish."  
  
Her smile faltered for just a few seconds, but she nodded, setting off down the corridor.  
  
"Okay then, movie it is!"  
  
I followed, wondering if I'd said something to upset her. But I needn't have worried. We had a great time at the movies. We kinda picked a boring film, so ended up talking all the way through it. At first I was worried that people might think I was inconsiderate, but well, when you're with Marron, you kinda feel like nothing else matters apart from having fun. I can see why that bastard likes her so much. Hmph. I deserve her far more than he does. At least I don't go around fucking other people's girlfriends.  
  
The day seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, Marron was checking her watch and telling me she really should be getting home, 'cause she had to get up early for work. I walked her home, contented, thinking about how great the whole day had been.  
  
"Well, this is my place." Marron said, slowing to a stop in front of the apartment block. She turned to me, smiling.  
  
"I had a great time, today." I told her, and meant every word. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun..." she trailed off, looking at me, her eyes searching. Okay Uub, don't mess up now. I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to keep my cool, then leaned towards her. Our lips were mere millimetres away, and then..  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
What the hell? I opened my eyes in surprise and looked at Marron. But she wasn't looking at me. No, she was looking over my shoulder at something. Or rather, someone.  
  
I half turned as Marron ran past me and over to...yes...him. Where the hell had he crawled out from?  
  
"Trunks!" she cried, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him. I watched with narrowed eyes as he stumbled back a few paces, getting his balance and putting his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall.  
  
"Hey." He laughed, pulling back a little so he could look at her. "What's up with you? You're not usually this happy to see me."  
  
"I'm just surprised!" she said. "Goten said you'd be gone for two weeks!"  
  
The bastard smiled at her, not even acknowledging my presence.  
  
"The business trip was cut short. I think I kinda might have been the reason."  
  
"Why?" Marron paused a few seconds, then, as though she'd suddenly come to her senses, she broke off the hug, glaring at him. He set her down on the ground again, his expression unchanging.  
  
"Wait a second! I'm supposed to be mad at you, bastard!"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, M-chan. I was being a dick. I know."  
  
"Well, you said it, not me." Marron said, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"But still, Aya's my friend, and - "  
  
He smirked, ruffling her hair, and I gritted my teeth. Had I suddenly turned invisible or something?  
  
"I'll call her, okay? I'll explain."  
  
"Good." She smoothed her hair down and hit him playfully. "Just make sure you do."  
  
Okay, that was that. I folded my arms, scowling,  
  
"Ahem."  
  
They both looked round, and the bastard lifted an eyebrow as he saw me.  
  
"Sorry, did I interrupt your date?" he asked. Marron nodded, but her smile didn't falter.  
  
"Yeah, but I was just going inside anyway, wasn't I, Uub?"  
  
I saw the bastard's eyes widen, and he tensed up as it dawned on him who I was. But he soon regained his composure, and smiled lazily, folding his arms  
  
"Long time no see, Uub."  
  
He walked over, and it took all my restraint not to punch the bastard.  
  
"So, Goten tells me you're at uni now."  
  
I glared at him, ignoring his offered hand, and he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well, I'd better go."  
  
Marron ran after him as he set off, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Hold on! What's all this about it being your fault that the merger was called off? What did you do that was so bad?"  
  
Trunks looked over at me, then back at her.  
  
"I can't tell you right now."  
  
"Come inside. I need to tell you off some more anyway."  
  
Trunks smiled fondly at her last comment, and I felt my jealousy rise to new heights. Marron must have sensed my annoyance, because she turned away from Trunks and smiled at me, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for a lovely day, Uub." She smiled. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay." I said, trying to sound like the fact that Trunks was stealing her from me wasn't upsetting me in the slightest. "Bye, Marron."  
  
She waved cheerfully as I walked away, and after a while, I risked a glance back. Trunks was closing the door behind him, and I seethed. She was MY date today! Dammit!  
  
I fucking hate that guy.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Uub, watch your language! ^^ Well, here's another relatively quick update from yours truly! *smiles proudly* I thought I'd better update so LL didn't kick my ass. *grin* Well, what did you think? I felt a little sorry for poor Trunks, so decided to let up on the torture this time. So Uub got tortured instead, the poor boy *hugs him* ^^ Well, that's all for now, I'll see you soon! Thanks muchly to all my beautiful reviewers! Love you guys! *big huggles* 


	16. And You're Rambling

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 16: And you're rambling.  
  
~~~~  
  
I followed Marron up the stairs and into her little apartment, trying to overcome my jealousy of the fact that she was with Uub, and they were on a date, and she kissed him and told his she'd see him soon. Dammit, if only I hadn't acted like such an idiot and agreed to go on that godforsaken business trip, maybe I'd have been able to talk her out of ever seeing Uub. Damn him and his stupid hairstyle!  
  
"So then, what did you do that was so bad?" Marron asked, sinking down onto her fluffy pink sofa (where does she find these things?) and patting the space next to her. I crossed the room and sat down with a sigh.  
  
"Well, you see, I saw this girl out in the corridor..." I began, and Marron smirked.  
  
"You and your uncontrollable libido." She quipped, and I took the opportunity to glare at her.  
  
"No, I didn't screw anyone this time."  
  
"That's a first, for you."  
  
"Do you wanna hear my story or not, Miss Chestnut?" I put on my best stern, irritated voice.  
  
She laughed, getting up from her seat and heading over to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want anything?"  
  
God yes, Marron. You. I. Want. You. Here, now, in your apartment, on this decidedly suspect fluffy pink sofa.  
  
Ignoring my inner sex crazed lunatic, I decided to settle for a cup of tea. Marron started humming a tune as she made it, and I stayed where I was, although what I really wanted to do was go over and wrap my arms around her, and tell her to forget the tea, 'cause I had something better in mind. But I'm absolutely positive that my smooth lines would never work on Marron, and she'd laugh and tell me to stop playing around if I did that now, because like I said, she never takes me seriously. Such is my inner pain.  
  
"So then, continue." Marron said, coming over and putting the two cups down on the coffee table, sitting down, brushing her hair behind her ears, leaning back, and smiling at me. I love it when Marron smiles. Her entire face lights up, her eyes sparkle, and...huh. I...think...I just fell in love with her all over again.  
  
"Well, I met this girl, and we were talking, and for reasons that I can't recall," (Of course, I could recall them, but I wasn't about to tell Marron why I got onto the subject of talking to Rachel about my love life) "we ended up talking about my high school days. And I, for some completely screwed reason, decided to tell her about the time I had sex with Rachel Turner at the graduation ball. And I added that she meant nothing to me, and she wasn't even all that good.."  
  
Marron picked up her cup and took a sip.  
  
"It was Rachel, huh?" she asked, and I sighed, nodding my head.  
  
"Not only was it Rachel, but the president of the corporation who wanted to merge with us was one Mr. Turner. So, for some reason, although I have no idea what that might be, he called off the deal, saying his daughter had suddenly got sick."  
  
"Trunks, you are one big dumbass, you know that?"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"But hey, I love you for it." Marron added, and I smiled, picking up my own cup. The two of us sighed in unison, and Marron giggled, and I smiled, and then we just talked. About Aya, about Uub (who, Marron added, thought that amusement parks were childish, and asked if we could have an Us Day, complete with amusement park visits, since she wasn't fussed about asking Uub to take her.) and about whether Goten and Paresu were gonna get engaged. Then we got back onto the subject of Aya, and Marron's face turned serious.  
  
"Trunks, why did you play with her feelings?" she asked, her gorgeous eyes gazing at me sadly.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose." I told her. "I was confused, and drunk, and by the time I'd figured out what was happening, I'd already told her I'd call her. Then I felt guilty, but I'm an idiot who lets things get more and more difficult before they try and do something about it, which succeeded in getting me a slap from you - which really stung, by the way, and..."  
  
And Marron laughed, placing a pink nail polished finger to my lips to shush me.  
  
"And you're rambling." She said.  
  
I stared at her, and she stared at me, and for a moment, everything slowed. Marron never took her eyes from mine, and I couldn't seem to bring myself to look away from her. I was trapped, frozen. And there wasn't anywhere else I'd rather have been at that moment. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I was sure I saw a faint blush begin to spread over her face. Her finger slowly withdrew from my lips, and although it went against the fact that I'd seemingly resolved to be a pathetic fool and never let on about my feelings for her, I caught her hand as she pulled it away, intertwining my fingers with hers. Her hand was warm, but I could feel it trembling, and it confused me. What was she afraid of?  
  
"You're right. Maybe I should start over." I began, relaxing my grip on her hand as to let her pull away. She didn't.  
  
"So start over."  
  
I looked down at our hands. "Basically, I'm an idiot. She called me and asked if what you'd told her was true, and because I didn't want to upset her, I said that I really cared about her."  
  
"And she took it the wrong way?" Marron asked, but I could tell she already knew the answer. "You know, Goten says you care about other people's feelings too much. That's why you get yourself into these situations."  
  
"I'm not sure about that, M-chan. I can be pretty much an insensitive bastard sometimes."  
  
"True. But what about the other times?"  
  
"So, you think you and Uub could have a thing?" I asked, changing the subject and hoping her reply went something along the lines of; "No way, he's a weirdo who acts his age and doesn't like amusement parks, I like you so much better, Trunks, with your sexy patheticness, and did I mention that the way you get uncomfortable and afraid of rejection really turns me on?" Obviously, she wouldn't say that. But hey, it doesn't hurt to hope.  
  
"Are you gonna call Aya?"  
  
I fell silent. Why wouldn't she answer my question? Why was she so interested in me resolving all this Aya stuff? And why were her fingers still entangled with mine?  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: 'Why', you ask, Trunks? Well, you'll find out soon enough. Thanks for all the reviews you guys! They really do mean a lot to me. So hugs to all of you! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter? Was it too abrupt? I wasn't sure about putting the little romance bit in, I'm not sure whether it's too soon. What do you think? Until next time!  
  
P.S: I've just written the first chapter to the sequel of CCC. So new fic coming soon! I know I've got loads of unfinished fics, but hey, I work better when there's lots for me to do. Bye for now!  
  
Aerith 


	17. That Does It!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 17: That Does It!  
  
~~~~  
  
"Why do you want me to call Aya?" I asked. Hey, there I was wondering why, so I may as well ask, right? How else am I gonna find out? Marron was looking down at our hands; her fingers were still laced with mine. Maybe she...no. Don't be an idiot, Trunks. That's just wishful thinking.  
  
"Trunks, you have to tell her what's going on. How would you feel if you really, and I mean really, liked someone, and they just treated you as if you didn't even matter? As if you were just someone they liked to play with every now and again?"  
  
"I didn't mean to make her feel that way..." I began, but trailed off as Marron pulled her hand from my grip and got up from the couch, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me. Guess that was our moment ruined.  
  
"You don't get it, Trunks! She's my friend, and I can't stand to see you treating her this way! I've lost count of how mnay times she's called me at three a.m. crying over you!"  
  
"I'll tell her, I'll talk to her - "  
  
Marron gave me a 'yeah right' look and then scowled down at me. For such a Kylie sized person, she's scary when she's mad.  
  
"So you keep saying! I don't think you realise just how much she cares about you!"  
  
"Marron, I had sex with her one time, then never called her. How can she have developed these supposedly deep feelings for me?" I asked, annoyed. In retrospect, I really shouldn't have said that, since it made me sound like Stereotypical Fuckwit. But that's my problem, I never think before I act. And I let my anger get the better of me and end up blurting things out that I shouldn't really blurt out.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand!" Marron snapped, eyes flashing. "Of course, you've always been able to have any woman you wanted. You don't know what it's like for us mere mortals who actually have to work hard to find a date! You don't have a clue how she feels, do you? Unrequited love's never happened to you!"  
  
If it was happening to anyone else, I'd have laughed at the irony. She honestly, truly, thought I didn't understand?  
  
"It has." I replied. She laughed harshly.  
  
"Oh, it has, has it? Let me take this opportunity to not believe you. Any girl you wanted, you had. In every sense of the word."  
  
"Marron..." My irritation was rising. How could she accuse me of not knowing how Aya felt?  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled, and I gazed at her in surprise as tears welled up in her eyes and splashed onto her cheeks. She averted her eyes from mine, fiercely wiping her face. "You have no idea how it feels, Trunks! To love someone so much, to watch them with someone who isn't you when you know that you would be so much better for them, treat them so much better, give them the world! How can you ever claim to understand me? You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"  
  
I blinked. Marron never swears when she's anything other than furious. But I was more than furious. I slammed my fist down into the coffee table, so hard that the legs buckled and fell off, and the whole thing fell unceremoniously into a heap of wood on the floor. Marron trailed off, staring at me with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
(Marron)  
  
~~~~  
  
"Don't you EVER tell me I don't know what I'm talking about, Marron." he said, in a voice so soft and dangerous that it sent chills all the way to my hairline. I looked into his eyes, and they were so full of fury that I was honestly scared. My tears had stopped abruptly, and the atmosphere was so cold that I wished they would fall so I could feel their warmth on my face.  
  
"T-then, tell me...how you do." I managed, my voice so small and shaky that I wondered whether all that shouting and crying had affected my vocal chords.  
  
He kept his gaze fixed on me as he spoke.  
  
"Because I'm going through the same thing." He paused for a second, glancing at the broken coffee table with reproach. "Right now."  
  
I looked at him like I was seeing him for the first time. And I couldn't ignore the sudden feeling of dread and despair that clutched at my heart.  
  
"Who?" I said softly.  
  
Please don't let it be anyone else, please don't let it be anyone but -  
  
I blanked my thoughts out. Those were old feelings. I didn't feel that way any more. I didn't ever look at him and just long to feel those lips on mine, to see those beautiful blue eyes gazing at me, to wake up in the morning and look over to see him there, sleeping soundly next to me instead of some ordinary guy who I'd let into my life to try and erase those longings.  
  
He wasn't looking at me any more. His eyes were focused on the floor as he spoke.  
  
"I...can't say."  
  
An idea hit me, and again I heard that little voice begging it to be wrong.  
  
"Is it someone I know? One of my friends? Why not tell me and I'll make some discreet enquiries and find out for you." I said encouragingly. I still wasn't prepared to accept what the little voice that likes to call herself my subconscious had to say.  
  
"Is it Pan?" Hey, it could have been.  
  
He made a 'kch' noise, eyes flashing angrily, and stood up abruptly.  
  
"For Christ's sake, Marron!" he cried.  
  
"What?" I asked defensively, watching as he raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
  
"It's not one of your friends! And it's not Pan!"  
  
"Then who else could it be?" I asked, and then narrowed my eyes. "Unless you were lying to me. You were, weren't you? God, Trunks, I never thought you could stoop so low as to do something like that just to make me feel sorry for you! "  
  
~~~~  
  
(Trunks)  
  
~~~~  
  
That did it. That clinched the whole thing. Trunks' rational side, final score: 0, Trunks' temper, final score: 2  
  
"It's you!" I yelled in a final burst of white-hot anger. "It's never been anyone else and you never even noticed! Always off with so and so from here or there! Always asking me whether I thought a certain guy was better than your last boyfriend! Let me tell you the truth, Marron, I never liked one of them! I hated them all! I hated anyone who got a chance to be with you and never realised how fucking lucky they were!"  
  
Her eyes had gone wide in shock as my anger started to dissipate and in turn was replaced by fear and panic. Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot.  
  
Okay, own up now. Who took Trunks and cleverly replaced him with an angry, loose tongued total moron? Who was it? I looked around dizzily, as though the culprit was in the room somewhere. It was then that I realised I was shaking. Not so much from anger any more, but from fright. Marron took a step towards me. I took one back. She moved again, and I almost tripped over a chair in my hurry to get away.  
  
"M-me? Trunks, d-did you just say..."  
  
Those beautiful eyes of hers were on me, I could feel them, and though I tried to avoid them, I was soon sucked into her disbelieving gaze.  
  
"I...I have to..be somewhere." I stammered, reaching out for my jacket with one trembling hand. Marron snatched it up and clutched it to her chest, eyes still on me.  
  
"You can't go outside in the freezing cold in your T-shirt." she stated.  
  
I looked at her warily, and from the look on her face, she wasn't gonna give me it back. She wanted me to stay there and talk things through. I couldn't. Not after... Oh Christ, why did I have to do such a stupid thing? Why the hell did I have to lose my temper?  
  
"Fine, I'll go without it." I said, in a voice that was shaking almost as much as the rest of me.  
  
And before she could react, I'd wrenched the door open and set off running, not wanting to believe the enormity of the thing I'd just said.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Did you expect that? I bet you did, didn't ya? Oh well, I don't care if it was predictable, tis how I wanted it to go, so tis how it went. So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Melodramatic? Let me know in a review, okay?  
  
Oh, and P.S: No coffee tables were harmed in the writing of this chapter. ^_~ 


	18. I'm Sure There's a Freudian Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18: I'm Sure There's a Freudian Explanation...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Moron! Idiot! Imbecile! Fool! Moronic, idiotic, imbecilic fool! And other derogatory terms used to describe an individual with an extremely low level of both common sense and just plain intelligence!  
  
Dammit, mom and dad! Thanks so much for passing down your dominant short- tempered genes to me! It really helped me keep from saying something I'd regret. I hate myself. No, wait, I don't just hate myself. It's worse than that. I actually pity myself for my stupidity.  
  
Jeez, my inner monologue even thinks I'm a dumbass.  
  
I stopped running, looking around in a daze and swiping viciously at my annoying floppy hair that wouldn't stop getting into my eyes. Maybe I should ask Paresu to cut it for me? Ha, she'd most likely strangle me with the hairdryer flex if she knew how royally I'd just fucked up. Back to reality, moron boy.  
  
Now, first off, where was I? I glanced around, and my eyes widened in surprise as I realised how far I'd run. I guess when you're a pathetic, idiotic coward you run pretty fast. I was in the town square, in front of some upmarket wine bar that had just opened. Soft, jazz style music floated out of the windows and calmed me a little, and I walked over to one of the tables outside and sat down, slamming my elbows onto the table as if that would somehow release some of my pent up anger, and resting my chin on my hands, sticking my lower lip out like some naughty little boy who'd just been told off.  
  
The music carried on, serving to relax me slightly and slow down my heartbeat, which up until now had still been hammering inside my ribcage like some wild, angry animal wanting nothing more than to escape. I finally managed to calm down a little, just enough to bring back my rational side and attempt to sort things through in my head. Okay, so I'd upset her by getting annoyed about the Aya situation, broken her coffee table, scared her half to death, told her about how I felt, and then fled her apartment like the big baby that I am before she even managed to express a reaction.  
  
Hmm. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical Freudian explanation pertaining to why I should do such a thing. Or not. Anyway, granted, that was pretty damn stupid, but how about if I just bit the bullet and went back, told her I was sorry for running out on her, asked her how she felt, accepted her reaction, whether it was of the good or bad variety, and then saw how things went from there?  
  
Or, I could hide at Bra's place for a while and then wait for her to come and find me. I mean, she'd have to, at some point, right? 'Cause after all, she still has my jacket. That realization made me shiver, an icy breeze was blowing through the square and I felt more than a little exposed in my thin t-shirt and faded jeans. Now, to think each option through carefully and rationally. Hey, you know, it wasn't actually too bad here by myself. I mean, I love being around people, it's what I'm used to, but sometimes, being alone is great too. Plus, it left me alone with my thoughts, however annoying and irrational they might have been. Yep. It was peaceful out here, I had to say, more to avoid thinking about more pressing matters than anything else. But it was nice...  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
I swear I jumped at least a foot into the air, nearly knocking over the little plastic table I was sitting at, my eyes going wide in surprise. The person who'd called my name giggled softly, and I turned around to be met with a pair of sparkling, amused green eyes.  
  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" she said mockingly, but kept the smile on her face to show it was a joke. "You looked like some naughty little kid sitting there." She emulated my special, sexy, lower lip sticking out look, and I stood up from the table, embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was thinking."  
  
"You know what I was thinking?" she asked, and I shook my head, shoving my hands into my pockets.  
  
"I was thinking that I couldn't pass up this opportunity to see you again. Not after your satisfactory performance last time."  
  
I couldn't help but smirk at this, and tilted my head to the side, flashing her a cocky smile.  
  
"Satisfactory, eh? Never heard that one before. Although as I recall, you acted as if I was better than that at the time."  
  
Which was true. As sex personalities go, Kate was one of the "O.M.G" types, as Goten and I used to call them. So called because they can usually be heard to moan "Oh my God!" over and over again during sex. I usually do get those types, though. Aya was different. She was a certified 'Type M' sex personality, a moaner. Which suited me just fine, because there's just something damned cool about hearing a girl breathing my name like that. My very first time was slightly different.  
  
Back when I was seventeen, after finally charming (when you read 'charming' see also 'pleading') my way into Emma Greene's bedroom, I got a puzzled look, a raised eyebrow, and an "Oh, here, let me do it for you." For shame. Not exactly the best experience of my life, but, hey, I'm a fast learner, and figured out what I was doing wrong, and I soon went from inept to inspired. If nothing else, I can at least count on my under the sheets expertise to see me right.  
  
"Well, I can't recall." Kate was saying. "But, if you're willing to issue a repeat performance, then maybe it'll jolt my memory."  
  
"It'll jolt more than that." I murmured automatically, my inner sex flirt kicking in without my say so. Kate was grinning at me, and I studied her thoughtfully, pondering the pros and cons of any subsequent 'jolting' that was to be done. What exactly did I have to lose?  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Hmm, it took me a little longer than expected to write this chapter, 'cause I had so many ideas about where things should go now. But as I was writing about the wine bar, it got me to thinking about Kate, (remember what happened the last time Trunks was dragged into a wine bar?) and so this is the result. And with Kate, there has to come unnecessary lengthy paragraphs pondering Trunks' sexual orientation and actual sex life. She's a sort of trigger, if you will. ^^ Anyway, sorry for the long wait, and thanks for the number of reviews I got for that chapter! They all really made me smile. *hugs* Oops, almost forgot! *sends LL's flying monkeys back*  
  
Aww, you know? I'm gonna miss those guys... ^_^ 


	19. You're Getting There

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 19: You're Getting There.  
  
~~~  
  
September 19th [Just] (Trunks)  
  
~~~  
  
"So...?" Kate asked, folding her arms. "You up for round two, Trunks?"  
  
I didn't answer her, just studied her face for a while. The way her lips were curved upwards slightly in a faint smile. The way her eyes searched mine expectantly. The way tendrils of her silky hair blew softly in the cold breeze. No doubt about it, Kate was pretty. She was a good lay. I liked her forward attitude, the surreptitious smile she flashed my way whenever she saw me, and how she shared my way of thinking. And I wanted to have her, then, to lose myself in her and just forget about my screwed up excuse for a life for a few fleeting seconds. But...there was just that one thing missing.  
  
She wasn't Marron.  
  
And that was why I smiled sadly at her and shook my head.  
  
"I can't."  
  
Kate didn't look too surprised, though, and her smile never faltered.  
  
"I think I knew that was coming. So, who is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl who's got you whipped."  
  
A mental image of S&M Marron flashed up in my mind, and I couldn't help the childish smirk that found its way onto my lips.  
  
"Doesn't matter." I replied  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she doesn't feel the same."  
  
~~~~  
  
(Marron)  
  
I don't know how long I stood there, staring at the open door, Trunks' jacket clutched in my hands, thoughts whirling, but it was quite a while. I should have followed him, I know that, but I couldn't. It was as though someone had cemented my feet to the ground, and no matter how hard I tried to will myself to move, I just couldn't.  
  
Why didn't I say anything? Why did I just stand there like an idiot after my best friend had just poured his heart out to me? I could have said something, done something, reached out and pulled him into my arms, anything, but I didn't. And now I'm stuck here, left alone with my thoughts and wondering how I can sort all this out.  
  
I did want to say something. I wanted to tell him I felt the same way, too, that the crush I told him I had on him when I was a teenager was still there, but more so. It wasn't a crush now, I had taken him off the pedestal I'd put him on back then. Back then he was Sir Trunks Briefs, my knight in shining armour, the man of my dreams who always came to rescue me from danger, who I loved unconditionally, who could do no wrong. Now, things are different. I know what he can do, I know he screws around when he's depressed, I know he's far from perfect, and I know he isn't noble and fearless. I didn't know he loved me.  
  
I didn't know.  
  
Looking back, everything seemed to slip into place. God, he tried to tell me so many times. I never realised what he was trying to say. I never imagined he would have deep feelings for me. It just never occurred to me at all. I mean, come on, this is Trunks we're talking about. He could have any girl he wanted, why would he want me?  
  
But that's what he said, isn't it? This realisation seemed to awaken me from the frozen trance I was in, and my eyes widened.  
  
"Trunks!" I yelled, scrambling out of the door and into the hallway. "Trunks!"  
  
I raced down the corridor, bursting through the double exit doors, not caring that I nearly knocked some guy on the other side of them spark out, not caring that it was freezing and I wasn't wearing any socks or shoes, not caring about anything except him. I looked around the street, ignoring how the wind whipped my hair, lifting it to fly around my face and obscure my vision. He wasn't around. Which way could he have gone? I had to find him, had to tell him that I was sorry. I was just shocked, too shocked to speak, I couldn't help it. I had to tell him.  
  
"Marron."  
  
Uubu's voice floated over to me through the cold night air, and I started, turning around to face him. He was leaning against the wall of my apartment block, expressionless.  
  
"Uub...I'm..."  
  
He took a deep breath, pushing away from the wall and walking closer to me.  
  
"Looking for Trunks?" he asked carefully.  
  
I stared at him, taken aback. How long had he been there? Had he heard our conversation? I couldn't find the words to ask him, though, and it didn't look like he was in a talkative mood to begin with. So I just stared in wonder as he raised one arm, pointing in the direction of the town square.  
  
"He went that way."  
  
I tried to open my mouth, to thank him, to say something at least, but the expression of reproach on his face silenced me. He brought his hand to cup my chin, tilting my head up to look at him. And then he kissed me. His lips were soft against mine, and it wasn't a passionate kiss, more bittersweet and gentle. Like a goodbye kiss, that last kiss before two lovers part ways forever.  
  
Except we weren't lovers.  
  
I'd hurt his feelings, I knew, but I never meant to. Only one date and I'd already broken things off. What kind of person does something like that? I tried to make up for it, pressing my body against his and deepening the kiss, and for a moment I felt him relax, but then the moment was shattered and he pulled away from me, eyes holding such an expression of sadness that for a moment I wondered if I was in love with the wrong man.  
  
"Hurry and you might catch up to him before he does some damn fool thing."  
  
Then he broke free from my embrace and left me there, standing on the sidewalk alone, shivering in the coldness of the night. I watched him go, mixed feelings swirling in my head. But then as I thought of Trunks, how he had poured out his true feelings to me, how my heart had leapt into my throat, how I'd longed for him before and still did now, and I knew that I'd never be able to give my heart to another. And so I set off in the direction of the square, pulling Trunks' jacket around my shoulders and trying to sort out in my head exactly what I was going to say to him.  
  
~~~  
  
(Trunks)  
  
"How do you know she doesn't feel the same?" Kate asked me.  
  
"I dunno. Just call it intuition."  
  
"That's a woman's thing." She chuckled. "Unless there's something you're not telling me, Trunks?"  
  
I laughed too, but my laughter sounded bitter, hollow. I could feel my mood sinking lower and lower as I thought about all the possible outcomes of the situation. I shouldn't have told her. I'm too weak, just like dad's always telling me. I let my emotions get the better of me and ruined the friendship most precious to me. I was a fool to think any good would come of telling her, but somewhere, in the back of my mind, when I was blurting out my feelings, there was a little flame of hope burning. Now it had all but gone out. She would have followed me, wouldn't she? Of course, now, she probably just wanted to avoid me. I know the tactics. I've done it myself. All the time back in my high school and college days. I broke girl's hearts, and I didn't care. All I wanted was one quick lay, their feelings never mattered to me. I know it sounds arrogant, saying I was a heartbreaker, as that's implying that someone actually cared enough about me to be crushed when I blanked them the morning after, but I saw it myself.  
  
Maybe this was what I deserved.  
  
"Trunks, I'm guessing you wanna be alone, right?" Kate's voice broke through my train of thought. I turned to face her and nodded offhandedly. She smiled, and for a moment I wondered whether she knew just how much I felt she understood me. But then she turned and started to walk away, leaving me by myself.  
  
I walked over to the fountain in the centre of the square and leaned on the wall surrounding it. When I was a kid, my mom used to take me with her when she went shopping, and we'd always sit on the fountain wall and just watch the water. It used to relax me, uplift my mood. It did nothing this time, except make me wish I was a kid again and I didn't have all these feelings inside. I stared into the spray, wondering how everything had turned out so messed up. You know, people in love always say that it's beautiful, don't they? What a bunch of ignorant fucks they are. Love's only beautiful if it's requited. Goten and Paresu have that sort of love. I don't.  
  
"I wish I was an ignorant fuck." I told the fountain. Oddly enough, I got no reply. Then all of a sudden, the breeze carried a familiar scent towards me, and two delicate arms curled around my waist. I knew it was her without even having to turn around. I always knew when it was her. She rested her cheek against my back, sighing softly.  
  
"You're getting there." She murmured.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to get the chapter out, but hey, you know how things are. And I know the tone of this chapter is a change from normal, Trunks' thoughts probably aren't as entertaining as before, but...I dunno, I guess I'm just not feeling like myself lately. I've found myself sinking into a sort of depression lately. I know that sounds cliché and pretentious, but I just feel like I've got nothing to offer and there's no point to anything any more.  
  
Jeez, listen to me. I hope I haven't depressed anyone else with my comments. Heh, I'm sure I'll feel better in a week or two. Well as always, thanks so much to my reviewers, and don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
  
Aerith 


	20. Bitage

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this,  
  
Chapter 20: Bitage  
  
~~~~  
  
For a few seconds I froze, just sitting there, savouring the feel of her arms around me, and watching the water from the fountain as it glimmered in the moonlight. I let my eyes slip closed, breathing in that gorgeous scent of hers and hoping against all hope that I hadn't ingested hallucinogen at some point and that this was really real. Right. Okay. Most people pinch themselves to check if they're dreaming, don't they? Well, since Marron's arms were around me, I couldn't do that, so I chose the next best (and stupider) thing, and bit down on my tongue. Hard. Maybe slightly too hard, in retrospect, as it made my eyes water.  
  
Okay. She was still there, and my tongue bloody hurt. I guess it wasn't a dream. But if it was real, then why? Why had she found me? And how? Coming to my senses, I put my hands on hers, gently moving them away from me and standing up. I turned to face her, suddenly really, really self-conscious. I don't know why, I suppose it was because I knew that she knew. And she knew that I knew that she knew, and I was worried what that meant.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked as I gazed at her, and for a moment I wondered what she meant, but then realised that she was probably referring to the whole teary eyed thing thanks to the tongue bitage.  
  
"I bit my tongue too hard." I said flatly, and she smiled, bringing a hand up to her mouth and giggling softly.  
  
"And here's me thinking those were tears of happiness."  
  
"Why did you come here?" I asked her, wiping my eyes and blinking a couple of times to clear my vision. I wouldn't be biting my tongue again in a hurry.  
  
"Because I knew you'd be here, Trunks."  
  
Fair enough. I shifted uncomfortably, and took a few steps back. She took a few forward, her eyes glinting with amusement.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked. "I won't bite."  
  
Can we get off the subject of biting? Okay, mental image overload. Stop it, moron. Actually, I'm not really into the whole biting thing. I mean there's passion, and then there's downright painful-ness. Some things are best reserved for those kinky types who get off on stuff like that.  
  
"You did it again."  
  
I looked up, frowning. "Did what?"  
  
"Zoned out. You always do it."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yeah. Where do you go?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you think about?"  
  
"Sex." I said, completely straight faced. Marron laughed, shaking her head in amusement.  
  
"Typical man, hmm?"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far." Too right. The 'typical man' isn't as pathetic as me. Hmm. Do you think I have self-loathing issues?  
  
Marron glanced around the square, then gestured to the jazz-playing wine bar I'd sat outside earlier.  
  
"You wanna go get a drink?" she asked.  
  
Heh. I could use a bit of alcohol about now. Actually, I could use a lot of alcohol about now. A truckload, in fact.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Come on then." She held out her hand, her lips curving into a smile, and I gave her a doubtful look.  
  
"What's wrong? You had no problem holding my hand before."  
  
The girl had a point. It's weird, isn't it? Marron was right, before she knew about my feelings for her, I had no problem hugging her or holding her hand, but now, I dunno, I guess because I knew that she knew how I felt, it just made me uncomfortable. But I shrugged, trying to look un-bothered, and she slipped her hand into mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze which didn't really reassure me at all.  
  
Our walk across the square was one of the uncomfortable silence variety, and I started to wonder whether Marron just wanted to forget the whole me- being-in-love-with-her thing, since she didn't seem to be in any type of hurry to discuss it. We waited in line to get a table, and she still didn't say anything. Finally, the waiting for someone to say something stuff got unbearable, and I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by the waitress, who looked me up and down, flashed me a smile, and took my arm, saying; "This way, please, Sir."  
  
Marron smirked, leaning towards me. "Can't take you anywhere without you managing to score." She whispered. "I guess I should be honoured you chose me."  
  
Although this could be interpreted as a subtle bit of flirting, I wasn't really in the mood for Marron making jokes about my feelings for her, while at the same time avoiding telling me what she thought about the whole situation.  
  
Once we got a table inside the bar, my stroppy inner child kicked in, and I sat back in my chair sullenly as Marron glanced at the menu. I sucked my lower lip for a while, but stopped when I realised how immature it made me look, and instead settled for studying the patterns the light made on the table-top. There was a fish tank nearby, and the reflection of the water was making weird swirly shapes. A waiter came and went, I paid no attention; my sub-conscious had convinced me it was a good idea to go out of my way to be difficult until I got an explanation from Marron. Like why she'd actually come to see me, and why she'd not even mentioned the earlier incident.  
  
"Trunks, are you actually going to bother looking at me at all?" Marron asked, and I kept my gaze trained on the table, but answered her.  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On whether you tell me what you feel knowing what you know."  
  
She didn't answer, and I raised my eyes slightly, to lock my gaze with hers.  
  
"Well, that depends." She replied, putting down her napkin.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On whether you're actually gonna stick around to listen, or whether you're gonna smash the table and make a run for it."  
  
She smiled, and although I was trying my hardest to stay sullen, I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Okay, it's a deal."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Trunks?" Marron said finally.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Remember how Goten told you I had a crush on you back when you'd just finished high school?"  
  
I nodded. I'd laughed it off back then, told Goten that he was only saying that because of how much time we spent together, and that there was such a thing as a guy/girl friendship that didn't need to develop into a full blown screw-athon. Funny, because all my friendships with girls seemed to develop into just that. Well, apart from Paresu. And Pan. And, of course, Marron.  
  
"Well, you know how you asked me about it and I said Goten was lying?"  
  
"...Mm?" What was this? Some abstract way of letting me down gently?  
  
She lowered her eyes, and her voice was so quiet that I had to lean forward to listen.  
  
"Well, Goten wasn't the one who was lying." she told me.  
  
"So you had a crush on me?" I asked slowly, trying to keep the satisfaction out of my voice. After a long pause, she raised her head once more.  
  
"Have." She corrected.  
  
...Huh. You know what? I actually think I just forgot how to breathe.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Took me a month, but I did it. ^^ Did I spell bitage right? Actually, I don't think it's even a word, but oh well. Made up words rock! *grin* I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing and saying such warm fuzzy feeling inducing things. And to everyone who told me that they knew how I felt, extra thanks goes to you guys. It really helped me to start feeling better, knowing that I wasn't the only one. *smile* Apparently it's just a mild case of depression, and it's normal, considering life-stuff at the moment. So nothing to worry about. ^_^ As always, review and tell me what you thought, although you may not kill me for finishing where I did. *wicked grin*  
  
Aerith 


	21. Maybe

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.   
  
A/N:** Before I start to write this chapter, I'd just like to say that the Uub thing in this chapter was all thanks to a suggestion Aqua made. *grins* I was wondering what to do with him, and while I was reading over my reviews, I realised what a great idea you had there, m'dear! ^^ Also, I realised I haven't done this in a long time, so here we go!   
  
**Fic Recommendations:**   
  
**Runaway Hearts - by Starr.** An amazing, fantastic piece of work by one of my favourite authors. I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed lately, Starr, I'm so lazy. I promise you, as soon as I get time, I shall review, because I'm enjoying every minute of RH. I can't wait to see what happens next. You've made me want to hug Goten one chapter, slap him the next, and altogether made him seem so human. You rule, doll!   
  
**Dear Diary - by Asanra.** This fic is so good. You simply must read it, Cass's writing style is so cool and natural, I just love it. And I love how she writes Marron here. Actually, I love how she writes everyone! *smiles* I've also been neglecting my reviewing duties for this fic too.... ;_; Sorry hun, I will get to reviewing soon. *scuttles off to beta-read* ^^   
  
**Helpless - by Chocolateblood.** You are such a brilliant writer, sugar. I mean it. I loved 'Fair', and I love this one too, even if I am slacking with the reviews, I'm still reading and loving every bit of it. Please carry on, it's such a great story!   
  
And leelee, I know exactly what you mean. Hate those peppy types. *scowls* It's not natural to be that cheerful *all the time!*   
Hey, I've just been reading G-Boys: Meet PMS, (yeah, took me long enough to get around to it, considering when you finished it! Good thing I browsed your profile, hee hee!) and you are a goddess. I haven't laughed so much in ages! I loved how you handled Duo! *loves Duo almost as much as she loves Zechs* ^^ And Wufei's punishment was entirely justified. Damn sexist baka.....   
  
Well, I guess I'd better get on with the chapter, hadn't I? ^_^   
  


**Chapter 21: Maybe....**

  
  
**September 19th (Trunks)**   
  
Okay. Now, how did this go again? Umm... How did I manage to do this so easily before? Damn, Trunks! Get a hold of yourself! You can do this, it's easy. Just calm down and do it.   
  
I think my brain's running out of oxygen.   
  
"Trunks?"   
  
I looked at her, suddenly coming back out from that place inside myself and into reality again. Then I finally managed to open my mouth and draw in a deep breath.   
  
I blinked. Once. Twice.   
  
Marron's gaze never wavered, but as she reached over the table to cover my hand with hers, I could feel it trembling. She gave me a shaky smile, entwining her fingers with mine, and for a few moments, we just stared at each other.   
  
"So..." Marron said, in a voice barely audible. Her grip tightened on my hand, as if she was afraid that if she loosened it, I'd get up and walk away. A few more moments passed where we were both silent, and I found myself wondering exactly what to say. Now, I could take two approaches to this. But which one? I finally managed to find my voice, and, as I looked down at both our hands, entwined and resting on the tabletop, amazingly, my confidence began to return too. Thinking that Marron just didn't have any romantic interest in me at all had really affected me, but now, after hearing what she had to say, I felt a bit more like the old me again. Minus the whole screwing-every-girl-I-could frame of mind.   
  
Choosing the 'high-school/college me' reaction to knowing a girl liked me, I smiled, leaning back on the chair a little and gently running my thumb over the back of her hand.   
  
"Of course you have a crush on me." I said with a grin. "I mean, who doesn't?"   
  
Marron's eyes widened just a fraction, and in the few moments of silence that followed, I found myself biting my lip and wondering if I'd chosen to say the right thing. But thankfully, a slow smile made its way across her face, and then she laughed softly, picking up her glass and taking a sip.   
  
"There he is." She said with a smile. "There's the Trunks I'm used to."   
  
She leaned back then, and gazed at me from under her lashes, a smirk playing on her lips.   
  
"Arrogant bastard." she grinned.   
  


~~~~

  
  
**September 19th (Uub)**   
  
Why did I just do what I did? Why did I bother to help Trunks Briefs? I mean, after everything he did to me - well, not me, exactly - during our high school days, I should have told Marron to go in the opposite direction and just clung to the hope that he got run over or something.   
  
No, forget that. I'm not like that, really. I wouldn't wish that on Trunks, even if he is a bastard. It'd upset Marron to know I thought that way, I'm sure. But why did I tell her where he'd run away to?   
  
_Why?_   
  
Why not just tell her to forget about him, tell her to come back to my place with me, tell her that I could offer her so much more than he could, that I'd give her anything, do anything for her?   
  
But would I? Trunks isn't the only guy who's screwed up right now. I mean, most of the time I'm not sure how I feel about myself, let alone anyone else. And I guess my three days of knowing Marron slightly pales in comparison to the years she's known Trunks. Sure, I'm attracted to her, but how far does that attraction go? Do I like her because of her? Do I even know her?   
  
And how about Marron herself? Does she know me? _Not at all._   
  
So then, why did I tell Marron where Trunks went?   
  
Because she loves him.   
  
That's why.   
  
I don't know if she knows yet, but just from spending a few hours with her, I do. Although I'll never understand why.   
  
Shoving my hands in my pockets, I started to make my way home. A flash of familiar blonde hair caught my eye, and I raised an eyebrow, confused. What was she doing here? Didn't I tell her that he was in the town square? What was she doing going in the other direction?   
  
Quickening my pace to catch up with the retreating blonde, I reached forward, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face me.   
  
"Marron, where are you going? I said he was - "   
  
I stopped abruptly, eyes widening, as I realised that the girl I'd caught wasn't Marron. She certainly looked a lot like her, but she definitely wasn't. And she was definitely as confused as I was.   
  
"Uh...I...um...I'm sorry." I stammered. "I thought you were..."   
  
The girl smiled, gently pulling her hand from my grip and stepping back a little.   
  
"Someone else? Don't worry about it."   
  
She started to turn back around to walk away, but I stopped her with my hand.   
  
"I'm really sorry..." I told her, my face flushing in embarrassment.   
  
"You said that already." She brushed her hair behind her ears, smiling slightly.   
  
"Listen, how about I buy you a coffee to make up for it?"   
  
"Um...I kinda have a boyfriend. Sorta."   
  
I looked down, disappointed and now even more embarrassed. Great, I manage to alarm her and get rejected in the space of fifteen and a half seconds. I wonder, Uub, is that a personal best?   
  
"You know what?" the girl piped up suddenly. "Screw it. Let's go get a drink."   
  
I raised my eyes, surprised, and she grinned at me.   
  
"I don't think there's any coffee places open, but I know a great bar, if you're still up for it?"   
  
"But what about your 'sorta' boyfriend?" I asked.   
  
"I'm sick of waiting for him to call."   
  
I nodded, and the two of us set off walking towards wherever this bar was.   
  
"What's your name?" the girl asked me.   
  
"Uub." I told her. "You?"   
  
"Aya. Nice to meet you, Uub."   
  
She smiled, then, and I smiled back, and we carried on walking together.   
  


~~~~

  
  
**September 19th (Trunks)**   
  
"So then, what now?" Marron asked me as we left the bar, linking her hand with mine. I couldn't help but smile, holding hands with her just felt so comfortable. Like we fit somehow.   
  
"I dunno, what do you want to do?"   
  
"I dunno, how about you?"   
  
She stopped as we reached the fountain from before and turned around to face me.   
  
"We could go on to another place?" I suggested. Marron smiled.   
  
"I've already had a full bottle of wine, Trunks. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk."   
  
"Maybe I am."   
  
"Maybe you are..."   
  
She leaned forward slightly, just close enough to brush my lips with hers, and I gazed at her for a few seconds, feeling an odd sensation of panic settle in my chest. That was weird. Why was I suddenly getting so nervous? I tried to shrug it off, slipping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer, but something was definitely wrong.   
  
_What was it? Why was I so afraid?_   
  
I tried again to ignore it, but it only continued to swell in my chest, until I wasn't sure whether I could breathe properly. She stared at me, the light from the moon and the streetlamps dotted around the area reflected in her eyes, and by all accounts we should have been kissing by now. Another wave of fear washed over me, and Marron must have noticed because she frowned a little, looking at me questioningly.   
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
I couldn't speak. So instead, I managed a smile and a shake of my head, as well as mentally battering myself with a crowbar and silently screaming at myself to get a hold of myself.   
  
It didn't seem to work, though, and as she was about to press her lips to mine, I couldn't help but pull away, taking my arms from around her and stepping backwards slightly.   
  
"Trunks, what is it?" Marron asked, hurt. "You don't want to kiss me?"   
  
"I...uh...I don't know." I stammered, sweeping my hair away from my eyes. "I just..."   
  
"Just what?"   
  
"I'm..."   
  
Scared? Of her? No, that's not it. I'm scared of kissing her. And I'm scared because I don't know what'll happen after that. What do I want to happen? I mean, I know where a kiss leads to when I'm with someone else, but with Marron it's different. Am I scared that she'll push me away? Or am I scared that she won't?   
  
"Trunks, what is it?" Marron asked quietly, and as my eyes locked with hers, I realised I didn't care what would happen next. Because it was now, not next. So I smiled at her, and shook my head.   
  
"It's nothing, Maz." I assured her. "I just think too much sometimes."   
  
She giggled softly.   
  
"You think too much? Why do I find that hard to believe?"   
  
I smiled mischievously.   
  
"You know, I'm gonna make you sorry you said that later, blondie."   
  
"I'll hold you to that." she replied with a smirk.   
  
And then I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against me and claiming her lips with my own. I felt her smile, and she kissed back, tentatively at first, and then gradually becoming more confident. Heat invaded my senses and left a searing trail where her lips left mine, planting gentle kisses along my jaw and to my cheek. As she rested her head on my shoulder, I sighed softly, a pleasant feeling of content washing over me. My heart, which up until now had been hammering inside my chest and leading me to believe that it had a serious problem with my ribcage, began to slow, and filled me with a calmness that I hadn't felt for the longest time.   
  
"Worth the four year wait?" Marron asked me in a muffled voice. I smiled, pulling away enough to look at her.   
  
"Maybe..."   
  
She grinned, and kissed me again, her lips soft and warm against mine.   
  
"I'll show you maybe..." she murmured against my mouth, and our kiss grew deeper, more passionate. I clung to her as tightly as I could, afraid that if I let go she'd vanish into thin air, and I'd be left alone, or find that it was just another cruel dream. I'd been having a lot of those lately.   
  
_Four years..._ I thought as her tongue gently teased mine.   
  
_Yes, Marron. It was definitely worth the wait._   
  


~~~~

  
  
**A/N:** Long chapter, huh? No, it's not finished yet. Well, at least, I don't think it is. ^^ I thought here would be a good place to stop the chapter, but do you think it's a good place to stop the fic, too? Let me know. And remember, reviewing is a virtue!   
  
Aerith 


	22. What Now?

**Chapter 22: What Now?**   
  
When we broke apart, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Not relief that we'd stopped kissing, but relief that we'd started. If she hadn't kissed me again, I'd probably be rambling about something inconsequential right about now, and coming across as less attractive, and more amusing.  
  
But then again, Marron always seems to find me amusing. This is something for which I have no explanation, but then again, I'll never understand girls. All I know about girls is that if you push the right buttons, you get the right response. And that's enough for me. Now, choosing which buttons to push, that's the hard part. Not that I'd mind experimenting with pushing Marron's buttons, so to speak. Speaking of Marron, she was looking at me, her head tilted to one side, a curious look in her eyes.   
  
"What are you thinking about now?"   
  
"Still thinking about sex." I replied.   
  
"And why did I even bother to ask that question?" Marron asked, more to herself than to me.   
  
I shrugged, letting my hands rest on her hips and smiling at the look she gave me.   
  
"You're not wearing any shoes." I said, and Marron looked down at her bare feet.   
  
"And?"   
  
"Just saying."   
  
"Well, don't just say. I'd prefer it if that mouth of yours did something else."   
  
I arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?" I asked, smirking. "And exactly what did you have in mind?"   
  
She swiped at my hair with one hand, trying to look angry. I could tell she wasn't really, though. Her lips do this cute little thing when she's trying not to laugh.   
  
"Just be quiet." she muttered, kissing me softly. "Things'd be a lot easier if you did less perving and just stood there and looked pretty."   
  
"I knew you only wanted me for my body." I said with a sigh.   
  
"Damn right."   
  
She kissed me again, fiercely this time, her arms tight around me, body pressed against mine, and I felt all my insecurities slip away, not to mention my rational thoughts - actually, no, since when did I have any of those anyway? Nothing seemed to matter now, nothing was important. The only thing that mattered was that Marron was with me, and she was kissing me with just as much passion as I was kissing her. And amazingly, I was managing to control myself.   
  
If it had been anyone else, I'd have broken the kiss and whispered a suggestion that we went someplace else. But this wasn't anyone else. This was Marron. And I didn't want first time sex with her to be something that I would only remember snippets of a few weeks later. It sounds stupid and cliche, but I wanted it to be special. I wanted it to be something we'd both remember for the right reasons, not because it happened to be the first time Marron had ever done it outside. And I didn't want it to be now.   
  
Sounds strange, doesn't it? You'd think that, considering Marron was the girl I'd loved for four years, I'd want to screw her as soon as was humanly possible. But I didn't. It kinda confused me, but it also reminded me of a time when I got up one morning to find Goten sitting at the table, staring into space with this weird, creepy smile on his face. The only way I can think of to describe it is that it looked a lot like the the kind I get after a really good blowjob. I'd asked him what was the matter, and he said he'd just got back from Paresu's. I figured they'd had sex - it was about time, they'd been together a good four weeks, but when I told him so, he shook his head.   
  
"No, we didn't have sex." he murmured. "I mean, we did, but it was different. It wasn't sex. It was something else."   
  
I'd raised an eyebrow. "What're you talking about, 'Ten?"   
  
"You wouldn't get it."   
  
I'd just drawn the conclusion that 'Su and Goten had discovered the wonder that was screwing while high, or something like that, but apparently not. I think I'm beginning to understand now, though.   
  
So I stroked Marron's hair behind her ears, smiling. _I get it now, Goten._   
  
Marron put her hand on mine, holding it there, against her cheek, and looked straight into my eyes.   
  
"What now?" she asked softly.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip in this really cute way.   
  
"What about Aya?"   
  
"Don't worry, Marron," came a soft, icy voice. "I don't think Trunks has ever given me that much thought."   
  
Marron and I both turned to the person who'd spoken, and as I'd known she would be, Aya stood there, her arms folded, eyes narrowed, looking all shades of seriously pissed off. Next to her, which was more of a surprise, stood Uub, who was looking mildly surprised, and mildly annoyed.   
  
"So what about me, Trunks?"   
  
_What about you, Aya?_   
  
I lowered my eyes guiltily, and came to a realisation that made me feel disgusted with myself. I was ashamed of how I had treated her, yes. But I was also angry at her for interrupting us.   
  


~~~~

  
  
A/N: A little bit short, I know, but this was all I could do. Bah, where's all my inspiration going? I had to practically force myself to write 800 words. Aaaaanyway, gold stars and Duo plushies go to **leelee** for guessing what would happen in this chapter. Sorry I didn't reply to your email, dearest. I did get it, but my computer's been poorly and I've had to erase the hard drive and re-install everything, so I didn't get chance to reply. But the email was much appreciated, so big fuzzy hugs! Luv ya! I'm so glad you like this fic. And you must write more comedy fics where Wufei gets his come-uppance. Damn, he's very nearly as annoying as Relena! Lol, anyway, I digress.   
  
Thanks to all you beautiful reviewers for staying with me, hope you like this chapter! I deliberated, then pondered, then contemplated, then speculated, and then decided that this fic shouldn't end at chapter 21. Nah, I think I can milk it for another couple of chapters. *grin* Well, I'll be off. Remember, reviewing is a virtue, even though I don't practise it nearly as much as I should. ^_^;;; 


	23. Sorry Isn't Good Enough

Chapter 23: Sorry Isn't Good Enough  
  
~~~~  
  
"Listen, Aya, I'm..."  
  
Marron stepped forward, stammering nervously under Aya's unreadable gaze.  
  
"What I mean is.."  
  
She stopped, shook her head, tried again.  
  
"I'm..uh..What I mean to say is.."  
  
"Marron, shut up." Aya cut her off bluntly. "Just...shut up."  
  
"Maybe Trunks should explain."  
  
I tore my gaze from Aya, blinking. Uub was smiling faintly, obviously relishing the fact that I was in the situation I was in. If the circumstance were different, I'd be justified in being angry with him, but as it was, I guess I'd got exactly what I deserved. Let him enjoy seeing me cringe, he was entitled to do such a thing.  
  
Call it karma, call it my own silly fucking fault for being such an asshole, call it whatever you want to call it.  
  
I said nothing.  
  
"Maybe he should." Aya snapped, folding her arms across her chest and shooting me a glare that could have rivalled my mothers in sheer "Make Trunks feel as small and as wretched as is humanly possible" intensity.  
  
I sucked in a breath, taking a few steps forward and shoving my hands in my pockets.  
  
"I'm sorry." I mumbled, feeling like a five year old who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
Aya let out a short laugh, tucking her hair behind her ears and re-folding her arms.  
  
"Is that so?" she asked. "And what exactly are you sorry for?"  
  
"This is ridiculous." I said irritably.  
  
"Trunks..." Marron said lowly.  
  
I lowered my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for...uh...well, leading you on I guess..."  
  
Wrong answer.  
  
"Leading me on?" Aya asked incredulously. "What's you idea of leading someone on?" She stepped forwards, eyes flashing. "You had sex with me, Trunks. You said you'd call me. You arranged to date me."  
  
The exasperated sigh from Uub didn't go unnoticed by me, but I chose to ignore it for now.  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
She held up a hand, silencing me.  
  
"You know, I knew it was a one night stand. When I walked into the kitchen in the morning and saw you and your friend, I was all ready for you to say that it'd been fun but that was all. But you didn't."  
  
Her voice cracked, and the angry expression melted from her face to be replaced by an altogether miserable one.  
  
"I really thought you..." she stopped, turning to Marron. "How could you do that? How many times did I call you and... You told me you'd talk to him... You said he'd..."  
  
She furiously wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at us both.  
  
"Aya..." I said softly, reaching out to brush her hair from her face, feeling like the biggest bastard in the world. She jerked back from my touch, throwing me a poisonous look.  
  
"I should have never..."  
  
"Don't"  
  
"No, please, just listen. This isn't Marron's fault."  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Just let me explain. I should have never done what I did, any of it." Both Marron and Aya looked at me, confused, while Uub folded his arms and looked positively furious.  
  
"I...I just..I wanted to make myself feel better... I needed to forget everything for a while...so I - "  
  
"Used me." Aya spat.  
  
I gave her a hopeless look, but nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did... But then I felt guilty, so I tried to set things right. I thought that if I - "  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she interrupted angrily.  
  
"I don't..don't know. I thought it would help..."  
  
"Well it didn't. Congratulations."  
  
"I'm...sorry."  
  
"I'm fed up of hearing you say that!" Aya cried, turning away. "Just don't bother!" She turned again, glaring at Marron. "Either of you!"  
  
"Aya, don't be like that!" Marron cried desperately.  
  
"You know, Maz.." Aya said softly, glancing at me, "You're worse than him." Marron's expression darkened, and she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off again. "Because you said you'd look out for me."  
  
Then she turned on her heel and stalked off, Uub following her with a face like thunder. Beside me, Marron choked back a sob, and before I could reach for her, she had set off running.  
  
"Marron, hold on!" I called after her.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"Mar, please!" I set off after her, gritting my teeth.  
  
Well, I hope you're proud of yourself, Trunks. You've just made Marron's night. It's all my fault this happened. If I'd not screwed around in the first place, with her best friend of all people, maybe things'd have been different. Trunks, you fucking idiot, you don't deserve her. I slowed a little, eyes trained on the ground, my body growing numb. How could things get so screwed up?  
  
A sharp cry jolted me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see Marron sitting on the pavement, holding her right foot, her expression twisted into a grimace of pain.  
  
"Mar?" I hurried over to her, noting the broken glass scattered around nearby. Marron gave a soft sob, blood pooling around her hands, her body trembling slightly, most likely from the shock. As I stood there like a fool, she took one of her hands away, and grabbed the protruding end of the shard of glass embedded in the sole of her foot.  
  
"Jesus." she groaned softly.  
  
"What're you doing?" I asked in horror.  
  
"Pulling it out." She locked eyes with me, and then did just that. Dropping the piece of glass from her shaking hands, she burst into tears, and I dropped to my knees beside her, folding her into my arms and placing kisses all over her face, her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead, her hair. My eyes filled with tears then, and I stroked her hair from her face, biting my lower lip.  
  
"I'm sorry Mar." I choked out, burying my face in her hair as she sobbed. "I'm so...I'm sorry..." I tried to say more, but my throat tightened and I couldn't speak. I just hoped she knew that I was sorry for a lot more than her injured foot.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Quick update for once! Hehe, I got inspired finally! Hope you liked how everyone handled everything, I wasn't sure whether I wrote it okay, hopefully it isn't too bad. Would've updated yesterday, but it was my birthday. *grin* Thanks and squeezy hugs to my gorgeous reviews, luv ya!  
  
Aerith 


	24. Proposal

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em.   
  
Chapter 24: Proposal   
  


********

  
  
I've never liked hospitals. I know, not many people do, but I like them even less than most. Not entirely sure why, but I just hate the places. There's no reasoning, I mean, hospitals are places you go to when you need to get better. People work really, really hard to help you, but I just...hate the places. Maybe it's the antiseptic smell, or the bleak, white sterile-ness of it all.   
  
But still, here I am, walking towards the reception with an extremely put out Marron slung over my shoulder, rolling my eyes and every so often reminding her through my teeth that she's making a scene.   
  
"I don't give a damn whether I'm making a goddam scene, Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" the aforementioned girl screeched at me, wriggling and twisting her body to try and get me to drop her. This whole situation would have been so comical if it weren't for the confrontation that had happened beforehand.   
  
"Put me the hell down! I do not need a fuckin' doctor, Trunks!" she growled at me, beating her fists rather uselessly on my back. "And I definitely don't need you playing your testosterone card and carrying me around, bastard!"   
  
I shifted her weight, ignoring her for the time being, and trying to give the necessary details to the receptionist, who was regarding the spectacle with a raised eyebrow and an otherwise blank expression.   
  
"Would you like some help for her, Sir?" she asked, nodding her head to a collection of wheelchairs stashed in the entranceway. Pretty stupid place to put them, if you ask me, don't hospitals have risk assessments?   
  
Following the receptionist's gaze, Marron's face darkened (if that was at all possible), and she grabbed my wrist - which until then, I had managed to keep out of her reach - and dug her fingernails in as hard as she could. I gritted my teeth, striding over to the wheelchair stash and grabbing the first one that came to hand, then dumping her none too gently into the thing. She hissed in pain as her foot bumped against my leg, struggling to get up and make a limp for it. Wrist throbbing, I planted my hands on her shoulders and pinned her to the back of the chair.   
  
"Jesus, Marron, calm down!" I scowled. "Look, I hate hospitals too, but you need stitches, and I'm not exactly medic of the century."   
  
An entirely true statement. In First Aid Training, I'd been trying to put a sling on an 'injured' colleague, and nearly strangled the poor girl. So I highly doubted I was capable of helping Mar any.   
  
"I will _not_ calm down!" she cried angrily. "I can't stay in this place, Trunks! I mean it!"   
  
"Why not?" I asked innocently. The fury that a moment ago had ben flashing in her eyes suddenly dulled, and she lowered her eyes, letting her hair fall in front of her face.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
I gave her a look. "Nothing? Let me take this opportunity to not believe you, Maz."   
  
"Trunks...I..."   
  
"Mar, it's not nothing if it got you acting this way."   
  
She raised her head a little, speaking so quietly I had to lean forward to hear.   
  
"My mother...she had a bad experience..."   
  
"What sort of experience?" I asked, letting her shoulders go and kneeling in front of her. She didn't try to escape.   
  
"Marron?"   
  
She turned her face away. "It's private."   
  
"Alright." I didn't press her any further. I know all too well about private family matters.   
  
"But...it's something she never got over. And I just _can't_ trust in doctors any more, Trunks, knowing what they tried to do to mom."   
  
I watched her face for a long while, searching for anything that might clue me in as to what had happened. But Marron had pasted an emotionless expression on her face, so I straightened up, offering her my hand and smiling down at her.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Would the infirmary at home be okay with you?" I asked carefully. She nodded, hesitantly returning my smile, and as she took my hand, her eyes lingered on my wrist, now complete with four perfect curved nail marks, which had turned an angry red colour.   
  
"I'm sorry." she muttered, tracing the marks with her thumb. "I completely flew off the handle earlier."   
  
"It's okay." I assured her. "Besides, it got your mind off Aya for a while."   
  
"Hm."   
  
I pulled her up and out of the chair, supporting her weight, and together we shuffled through the double doors and out into the night.   
  
"Why did Aya have to show up so soon?" Marron asked quietly as we waited for a taxi on the main street. I glanced around, over the glittering, lamp lit horizon, scanning for signs of any cars. No luck yet. I didn't answer her. I had a feeling that the question wasn't directed at me.   
  
"I mean, me and you have only just..."   
  
"I know."   
  
"I know that I hurt Aya, but I just wanted to spend more time with you tonight, Trunks. When Aya showed up...I was sorta irritated. Oh God, that sounds so selfish. Does that sound selfish?"   
  
"No, it's what I was thinking too..." I trailed off. "So...yeah, it must be selfish."   
  
She laughed a little.   
  
"Why'd you wait so long, again, Trunks?"   
  
"Because I was scared." It wasn't as much of a blow on my pride to admit it right now.  
  
She seemed satisfied with that answer, tightening her grip on me and giving a soft sigh. Neither of us spoke after that, and all the way through the journey to Capsule Corp, I was silent, resting my chin on my fist and staring at the leather head rest in front of me. Marron and I still had some talking to do. But it could wait a while. I'd talk to her later on.   
  
After sneaking into the infirmary and finding my grandfather there working on some modifications for the cappuccino machine he'd built ten years ago and never used - why he was working on it in the infirmary is beyond me, but hey - we got Marron's foot fixed up and headed back to mine.   
  
And though there were a million things I wanted to discuss with her, we ended up getting side-tracked by a re-run of some cop movie that Marron loved. And afterwards we talked and talked, but not about us. About other things. And just as it got light, we fell asleep on the sofa together under Goten's white blanket he used in winter, Marron huddled in my arms trying to keep warm.   
  
We were woken up mid-morning by an extremely noisy and excited Goten rushing around the place, rambling, making a row, and also making next to no sense.   
  
"Ten, slow down!" Marron laughed, grabbing Goten's shoulder as he brushed past her, breathless and smiling.   
  
"What's up?" I asked, trying to smooth down my tousled hair and get my neck to stop aching from being in the same awkward position all morning.   
  
"I didn't exactly mean to, I just said it!" he cried, grinning like a fool. "And then I thought that she'd tell me to slow down, for sure, but she didn't!"   
  
He rushed up to me, face flushed, grabbing my shoulders.   
  
"She didn't!" he sang happily.   
  
"Didn't what?"   
  
"Didn't say no! She said yes, Trunks, holy _fuck_, she said YES!"   
  
I yawned, rubbing one eye sleepily.   
  
"Who?"   
  
'Ten slapped me round the back of my head lightly, still grinning.   
  
"You moron! Who do you think? Paresu!" he blurted out. "So you'd better get started on a speech, T, cause you're gonna be the best man!"   
  
"Using the term loosely." Marron noted with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her in mock-annoyance.   
  
"So you and 'Su are getting married?" I asked finally. Goten's beaming face said it all.   
  


********

  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the birthday greetings everyone! And I love you brilliant people who left me a review, you do know that, right? Do I avoid the DBZ related torture, M.K? ^^ Hmm, although having Goten in my mouth doesn't sound all that bad... *wicked grin* Hee. Only kidding. Well, I'm feeling almost entirely de-stressed right now, last week I was terrified - exam results. It looks like I needn't have worried though. *smile* Anyway, I'd best be going, until next time! 


	25. Dresses and Money Worries

Disclaimer: Don't own. Toriyama went that way. *points*  
  
******  
  
Chapter 25: Dresses and Money Worries  
  
******  
  
"Can you believe she said yes?"  
  
""Yeah."  
  
"I mean, I never thought she'd..."  
  
"You've just said that."  
  
"And then I just..."  
  
"Asked her, I know."  
  
"And then she..."  
  
"Said yes."  
  
Goten gave a deep sigh, and I looked up from reading the T.V guide to arch an eyebrow at him and perhaps shoot a sarcastic comment his way, but the look on his face made me settle for smiling instead. What can I say? 'Ten just looked so damned happy. And I was damned happy for him, too.  
  
Marron walked out of the kitchen, setting a cup of coffee down in front of Goten and then coming to join me on the sofa.  
  
"Mar, the last thing Goten needs is caffeine. I'll never get him to shut up now."  
  
She said nothing, just grinned at me.  
  
"Do I get to be a bridesmaid?" she asked innocently. Goten beamed at her, about to answer, but a knock on the door interrupted him. I blinked, wondering exactly who would be calling round at this time; it was close to three in the morning.  
  
But nevertheless, I got up and answered it, and was nearly run over by Goten when he saw who it was. Paresu stood there, her grin as wide as Goten's was, and I only just managed to move out of the way as Goten rushed to fling his arms around her, kissing her deeply.  
  
"I thought you'd have come back here." Paresu laughed after they broke apart. She looked over his shoulder at Marron and I, smiling.  
  
"As soon as I said yes, he got up and ran away, it took me ages to catch up with him!"  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know." Marron grinned, casting a sidelong glance at me. "But Goten didn't demolish any furniture."  
  
I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, ignoring the questioning looks I was getting from Goten and 'Su.  
  
"What happened to your foot, Mar?" Paresu asked suddenly, eyes wide, and Marron glanced at me again, shrugging.  
  
"I stood on some glass." She said bluntly, and Paresu winced, shaking her head.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"It's okay, it doesn't hurt so much now." She smiled. "So have you set a date?"  
  
"Well, I would have, if 'Ten hadn't run away."  
  
"As soon as possible!" Goten piped up.  
  
She smiled, walking over to Goten and slipping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Goten, I couldn't agree more." She said softly. "But there's so much to think about. There's flowers to pick out, the photos, the cars, the catering - "  
  
I glanced at Goten and couldn't help but smirk, he had that glazed over look in his eyes and was obviously not listening anymore.  
  
"And the dresses." Paresu finished.  
  
"Dresses?" Marron repeated. Her eyes lit up, and I sighed, confused. How can girls get so excited about something they're only gonna wear once? I could sense that I wouldn't get to spend a lot of time with Marron once the wedding preparations started to get underway.  
  
"Mar, how about we go out tomorrow and get a bunch of bridal magazines?" Paresu asked, eyes shining.  
  
"Who's paying for everything?" I asked curiously. Silence ensued.  
  
******  
  
September 20th  
  
******  
  
"Trunks, I was wondering..?" Goten began, pulling a chair out and sitting opposite me. Paresu and Marron were out shopping for probably every bridal magazine ever published, so us two were sitting at home. I was staring into my coffee, struggling to keep from smiling too much and freaking Goten out. After all, he had reasons to be smiling, whereas as far as he knew, I was still being my self-pitying pathetic self. After the girls had left this morning, I had sometime alone to think about everything that happened yesterday. Strange, really. I'd spent the better part of four years too scared to tell her anything, thinking she'd hate me or get freaked out and never want to talk to me again, and it turns out I had nothing to worry about. For once, I'm happy that I inherited my mum's quick temper. If I hadn't lost my cool, I'd probably still be torturing myself right now.  
  
And the best part is that Mar feels the same about me. I smirked at my reflection in the coffee cup. Those kisses yesterday.I don't think I've ever kissed anyone and felt that way before. My heart was beating so fast, and when she kissed me, it felt like my whole body was on fire. Of course, it was a good job it wasn't, 'cause that would have been pretty weird. And painful.  
  
Smack.  
  
"Argh!" I cried, jerking my head up to glare accusingly at Goten, who just grinned at me.  
  
"I had to get your attention somehow. You were grinning into your cup like it was a peep show!"  
  
"What's up?" I asked, resting my chin on my hand.  
  
"I was wondering...well, this is gonna sound pretty...you know...well, I never thought about how I was gonna pay for the wedding, and 'Su can't ask her dad since they're not too close right now...I don't really..and well I was just wondering if you could -"  
  
I sighed, swiping my hair out of my eyes. "I'll ask mom if she can help you out, 'Ten."  
  
"I'll pay it back, Trunks, I mean it, I don't want Bulma to think I'm freeloading or anything, I just don't think I could ever earn enough to pay for the kind of wedding I want Paresu to have."  
  
"Goten..."  
  
"I want everything to be perfect for her." He said softly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Before Goten could carry on, the door flew open, Paresu and Marron walking in with armfuls of magazines.  
  
"Oh, that strapless one you tried on with the silk was gorgeous!" Paresu was saying. Marron grinned.  
  
"Oh, but how about that pastel one you tried, I really loved that one, the veil was a bit long but I'm sure you could do something about that -"  
  
"But what about that one with the beading?"  
  
"No, I liked the plain one better, but the beading looked nice on you, I think it looked too fussy with the lacy sleeves though."  
  
"I know what you mean, I thought the sleeves kinda ruined it."  
  
I blinked. "Mar, why were you trying on wedding dresses?" I asked, and I must have gone really pale because Marron started laughing at me, sidling up and wrapping her arms around my waist.  
  
"I can see you're not exactly a commitment type of guy. I'll have to work on that..."  
  
"Oh, Mazzie, look at this one!" Paresu squealed, and I sighed, grabbing Marron's arm.  
  
"Hey, Mar? Could you look at that later?" I asked doubtfully. "I just want to -"  
  
"Talk?" Marron finished. She turned to Paresu and smiled a little.  
  
"We'll finish later, okay 'Su?"  
  
Paresu nodded, and Marron linked her fingers with mine and pulled me towards the door. As we headed outside, the last thing we heard before we shut the door was Goten's curious voice asking:  
  
"Did something happen that I don't know about?"  
  
******  
  
A/N: This was a tough chapter to write, because I kept getting distracted, so hopefully it isn't too choppy. Let me know. Oh, and big hugs and Jin (without Xiao) plushies to Tok for reviewing all the chapters she missed. *grin* I really appreciated it, dearest. Plus, your comments had me laughing so much! ^^ Oh, and Bloodlust Night, you want me to finish? Do you think I'm dragging it out a little too much? ;) 


	26. In Some Twisted Way

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, you dingbat!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 26: In some twisted way...  
  
~~~~  
  
Closing the door behind us, we started walking down the corridor in a silence that should have been companionable but in reality felt decidedly awkward. Which it shouldn't have, at all. Why did I feel uncomfortable when everything I'd ever wanted I had?  
  
Marron smiled as we left the apartment block and started walking down the street. Summer was over and autumn was making sure we were aware of its presence, bringing a biting wind and sending fallen leaves spiralling through the air.  
  
"Great isn't it? The Goten and Paresu thing?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied with a grin. "'Ten's really excited."  
  
"So am I." Marron replied. "It's about time those two got married. Remember, we were talking about it last week and I said the exact same thing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The conversation trailed off again, and I looked up at the steely sky and wondered whether people ever said the same about me and Mar. Whether Marron looked into her future and saw herself with me. I never dreamed we would be together. I hoped and fantasised, but I never thought it would actually happen.  
  
"So then. Us."  
  
She gave me an expectant look, completely catching me off guard.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"You know. Are we together now?"  
  
"Do you want us to be together?"  
  
"Do you want us to be together?" she echoed. I shot her an exasperated look.  
  
"Do you really need to ask me that?" I said testily.  
  
"Well then, do you really need to ask me?"  
  
"Yes." I told her straight-faced. "I need constant reassurance."  
  
She laughed. "You think more like a woman than I do sometimes."  
  
"It's being around women all my life that's done that." I told her, smiling.  
  
She said nothing, just snickered at me, then grabbed my hand, locking her fingers with mine.  
  
"You'd better not be doing all this to try and get me into bed." She warned, and I shook my head.  
  
"I don't want to get you into bed." I told her, then realised my mistake a moment too late.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"W-well, I do," I said quickly, but off her glare added " - but I don't just want sex." I immediately found myself on the receiving end of a disapproving glance from an old woman who'd been walking past and heard what I said. I pondered for a second why she was disapproving when I'd said I wanted more than just sex, but shrugged it off. I understand old people about as much as I understand girls.  
  
Marron nodded. "So then, how about we go on our first ever real date?"  
  
"If that's what the lady wants." I said grandly, and she smiled before pulling me in for a kiss that sent electricity all the way from the tips of my fingers that had entwined themselves in her hair, down to my toes. What was that about not wanting sex? I'm sure I never said anything like that.  
  
As Marron pulled me along towards the cinema, I was aware of someone's eyes on me. I don't know how, but I sensed it. I wondered for a moment who would be watching me, my eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar face. A brunette girl caught my eye and smiled, and a second later it clicked. Kate waved at me from across the street, and I waved back as she approached.  
  
"Hi Trunks!" she grinned, giving me a quick hug and then standing back to look at me. "How's things since the other night? Did you get what you wanted?"  
  
"You could say that." I told her as Marron joined me, shooting me a confused look.  
  
"Oh, sorry, are you on a date?" Kate asked, smiling apologetically. "Hi, sorry for interrupting you. I'm Kate."  
  
"Hi." Marron said, sounding a little doubtful. "Um, I'm Marron."  
  
Kate raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you're Marron?" She opened her mouth, about to say something else, but her friend called her and she thought better of it.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. Nice to meet you, Marron." She beamed, then turned to me. "Bye you."  
  
And then she was off, running back to her friend and into some random clothes shop.  
  
"So then," I said, turning back to Marron. I was going to carry on with: 'what movie you wanna see?' but upon seeing her expressing, instead settled for: "You're mad at me."  
  
"I'm not." She replied, smiling easily, but I could hear the edge to her voice. I knew her well enough to know when I'd pissed her off.  
  
"Kate's a friend of mine." I told her, and she arched an eyebrow.  
  
"That's your way of saying you got jiggy with her."  
  
I opened my mouth, then closed it, then tried to think of a way to deny it. Meaning I was quiet for a while, which prompted Marron to say; "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Well..." I trailed off, then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Right." She started off, and I watched her go, wondering if that was a new record for shortest ever relationship and cursing myself for thinking with my dick yet again. I suppose it's like Robin Williams said. "God gave man a penis and a brain, but only enough blood to run one at a time." Or something like that.  
  
But just as I was about to moan and whine and go home to complain to Goten and risk Paresu castrating me, she stopped, turning back.  
  
"Well?" she asked. "Aren't you gonna come and choose a film with me?"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"You're not mad at me?"  
  
"Trunks, how naïve do you think I am?" she put her hands on her hips. "I'm not gonna assume that you've never had sex with other girls before. So come and help me pick a movie, why don't you, instead of standing there gawking."  
  
I hurried over to her, breathing a huge sigh of relief, and she took my hand again. Did I ever tell you how much I love this girl?  
  
"So then when were you with her?" she asked breezily, eyes on the list of movies playing.  
  
"Uh, last week I think." I said.  
  
She let go of my hand.  
  
"Last week?" she asked slowly. "Last week as in the week when you were still with Aya?"  
  
I froze, mind frantically searching for an answer that wouldn't incriminate me any further.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Oh my god." She snapped, taking a step back. "So you love me so much that you have no qualms about screwing two other women? So it's never been anyone else but me, has it? You know, I really did believe you until just now! You expect me to trust you to be faithful to me, then you tell me something like that?"  
  
I said nothing, still searching for that elusive this-isn't-gonna-get-me slapped answer.  
  
When I raised my eyes to meet Marron's, she was fuming.  
  
"You know." I muttered. "In some twisted way...it proves how much I love you."  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, finally, a new chapter! Sorry I've been slacking on the updates lately, I've just landed a job and so time's been decidedly elusive. (On the job subject, if I have to see one more cup of coffee today, I'm gonna get nasty.) Later, darlings! 


	27. Popcorn Solves Everything

Disclaimer: Don't own much, really.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 27: Popcorn Solves Everything. (Marron)  
  
~~~~  
  
I stared at him, arms limply by my sides, mouth half open, trying desperately to keep a lid on my temper. Blinking once, then twice, I continued to gape at him in disbelief as he shifted his feet uncomfortably, like a five year old who'd just been told off.  
  
"Excuse me?" I managed. "Could you run that by me one more time, Trunks, because at the moment it's making the kind of sense that's not."  
  
He was quiet for a minute, and I wondered whether he'd actually said such an absurd thing or whether I'd hallucinated it.  
  
"It may not seem like it makes sense," he started. "but if you could see it from my point of view - "  
  
"So explain." I interrupted crossly, and he narrowed his eyes for a second at being cut off.  
  
"Kate understood me." He mumbled.  
  
"Is that right?" I snarled. "Well she's the only one who does."  
  
He scowled, looking every bit as pissed off as I felt.  
  
"Why are you being like this?" he asked angrily. "It's not like I slept with her while I was with you!"  
  
I wondered for a split second whether he really was that dense, before shaking my head, glaring daggers at him.  
  
"And that makes it okay?"  
  
"Well I don't see what your problem is."  
  
"And that's why we're arguing."  
  
His eyes flashed, and he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you? I only did it because I was depressed about you!"  
  
"Oh, so it's my fault?"  
  
"Yeah." He snapped. "It is."  
  
"I cannot believe I'm hearing this." I growled, aware of the fact that our argument was attracting the attention of other cinema-goers but not caring one bit.  
  
"Look," he sighed. "I used her, she used me, it didn't mean anything, the end. Okay?"  
  
"Not okay." I told him.  
  
"Well I can't do anything about it now." He looked furious, but I ignored him, getting angrier by the second.  
  
"You shouldn't have done it in the first place!" I cried.  
  
"Well I did." he spat, stepping closer. "And why do you care? It's not like you never did something like that."  
  
"Not while I was with someone else." I muttered.  
  
"You know the deal with the whole Aya thing."  
  
We stared at each other for a few moments, Trunks' eyes pleading with me to believe him. Eventually I gave a sigh, lowering my eyes.  
  
"How can I trust you to be faithful to me?" I said softly, defeated.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"You keep saying that."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "And you don't believe it?"  
  
I was silent, and he lifted my chin with a finger.  
  
"I do love you. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of."  
  
"I know." I mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I can be a grade A asshole. Blame the genes."  
  
I rolled my eyes, still faintly irritated.  
  
"It's not the genes, it's you."  
  
"I didn't mean it when I said it was your fault."  
  
I folded my arms, turning away.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
A corner of his mouth twitched, and I couldn't help but give him a faint smile.  
  
"No."  
  
He grinned. "Are we friends?"  
  
My smile grew wider.  
  
"Buy me a tub of popcorn and I'll think about it."  
  
"It's a date."  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Y'know those unimaginative filler chapters that aren't worth the paper they're printed on...? 


	28. Make an Honest Man of Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yeah?  
  
~~~~  
  
Notes: Last chapter. Hee. Thank you so much to everyone who's followed this story. There were times I felt like trashing it, because I found it so hard to write from a guy's perspective, but your comments and support kept me going.  
  
So, love to Asanra, Starr, leelee, Burned, Angie, Lily, Jack Ichijouji, Tasha, Mallory, Jen, Marron Babe, Lunia, LL, chocolateblood, Bloodlust Night, Tok, I Won't Tell, Punkygal, Mason, K-Chan, Blue Fire, Marron Kuri, Snoro, Witchyprincess, Linda, Annz, Marron12, Punk Chick, Tessa, Mar-Chan, Carmen, Jess74, Trunks Luver, Goti-Chan, Chula, Celie, Sweetprincess, Trixie-Gal, WhitePiper, B-chan, aqua-illusions, Mewlon, BishounenChaser, Lil Melfina64, Zany Enchantress, Sailor Neptune, Marron, TextQ, Marron- Trunks Forever, Eric, Angelic Fairy, JadedBest, Cka3ka, Little Rose, Princess M-Chan, Eugene, Kin Tenshi Akiko, Starry-Eyez888, Darkpride, sledge, Kara, AGalaxiaGoddess, Meggy Weggy, Skull-Person, Tupper, Sqo980, Trisha, Anna, Maria, Misha, Anti-Love, Darksaiyengolei, Mei Hamasaki, trunkslover1, and Diana. *deep breath*  
  
...Okay! On with the chapter.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 28: Make an Honest Man of Me.  
  
~~~~  
  
So I bought her the popcorn, and we shared it, laughed at all the cliché moments in the chick flick Mar had picked out, wandered out of the cinema into the arcade, and | sulked after Marron beat me at Time Crisis. Things were just as they were before coffee-gate, as Marron calls it, but the difference was that I wasn't hiding all these pent up feelings and angsting about how best to express them. And I wasn't hiding anything anymore. Mar knew everything now, about Kate, about my insecure disposition, and about how much of a 'nympho' I was (her words, not mine). And she wasn't exactly happy about the things I'd done, but she wasn't screeching or backhanding me, so that was a good thing, in my book. And, as she took my hand and pulled me over to look in a shop window, I knew there wasn't any chance of losing her anytime soon. She was stubborn enough not to give up on me after all the screwing around I'd done, and so I decided it was my turn to prove just how much I loved her. So I waited.  
  
But, as the days and nights alone in bed passed by, I started to worry a little. Not that I'd ever admit it, but I was nervous. Really, really nervous, in fact. And there was every reason to be, or so my mind had decided. How would I compare to her other boyfriends? What if something went wrong? What if I couldn't satisfy her? What if, as Goten asked me when I told him why I'd been in such a hideous mood all week, I couldn't...y'know...  
  
So, as usual, I ended up confusing Marron. As she got more suggestive, I got more awkward. After I spurned her advances for what seemed like the millionth time, she got of my lap with a little scream of frustration and pulled me up by my t-shirt.  
  
"Trunks, hon, can I ask one question?" she said, voice sugary sweet. I raised an eyebrow, trying to pull away, but her grip on me tightened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, see, I was wondering something." She said quietly.  
  
"As in?"  
  
"As in: what the FECK is wrong with you?!"  
  
Marron hardly ever swears. Ergo the 'feck' in the previous outburst.  
  
I blinked, acting as if I didn't know what she was talking about, but she saw right through my 'duh' expression.  
  
"Every time I try and get you to take things a bit further than kissing, you go all weird!" she told me with a glare. I avoided her eyes, pretending there was something really interesting just over her shoulder, and she sighed, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at her.  
  
"Shy, are we?" she asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Of course not!" I said indignantly, and as if to prove my point, I caught her mouth in a kiss, pulling her hips against mine. Her hands entangled themselves in my hair, and she ran the tip of her tongue over my lower lip, pressing herself against me.  
  
"See," I told her after we came up for air. "I could do you right now if I wanted to."  
  
She gave me a smirk.  
  
"Think so?"  
  
"I know so." I assured her.  
  
"Go on then."  
  
My hands, which had been lazily stroking her back until now, stilled, and I looked away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing." I muttered, disentangling myself from her and walking over into the kitchen.  
  
"Want anything?" I asked.  
  
"You won't give it me." she mumbled, then took off into the bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
I sat on one of the chrome chairs and raked my fingers though my hair angrily. I was acting like some sap. I was acting like... My eyes widened as I came to a realization that nearly made me shudder. I was acting like High School Uub.  
  
I stood up, knocking the chair over, and raced to the bedroom door, throwing it open and ignoring Marron's glare.  
  
"I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk." I said, and she sighed, sitting on the bed and opening her mouth to reply. I cut her off though.  
  
"I just wanted it to be, y'know, special. And I thought that - "  
  
I stopped myself before I admitted to her that I'd been nervous. No need to tell her everything.  
  
"That you wanted me to wait. Or something."  
  
Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
"I haven't had sex for three months." she told me. "So, it's safe to say that I'm not in a waiting mood right now."  
  
I smirked.  
  
"Well then, how about - "  
  
Marron's grin was positively evil as she cut me off.  
  
"How about you do me?"  
  
"Since you put it so poetically." I murmured. And then the things I murmured a little later aren't printable. This is only rated R, after all.  
  
~~~~  
  
So, what happened after that? Well, lots of things. A year on, I'm still 'Mr President', and my job's getting a teensy bit more bearable now. I just reason that at the end of the day, Marron's gonna be there, and thinking about what she's wearing gets me though meetings with suits. Plus, my cell phone has picture messaging. Go figure.  
  
Paresu made an honest man out of Goten, and right now she's pregnant, hormonal, and enjoys taking it out on me while raiding the contents of my fridge. Goten's over the moon about it, and right now he's stepping into 'disturbingly happy' territory.  
  
Marron? Well, remember how I asked her to marry me last year after our argument about Kate, and she said no? I think I'm gonna try again sometime soon. After all, things have changed a lot since then. I've changed. And come on, how could she refuse?  
  
~~~~ 


End file.
